


Dangling Threads

by Bobbie23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbie23/pseuds/Bobbie23
Summary: Bridging the gap between leaving the SGC and their new assignments.REPOST - see author note on chapter one
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 97
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess impatience is my biggest flaw and I posted the original story in such a hurry I hadn't put much thought into it beyond the first chapter. I just want to say I appreciated every one of your comments and kudos on the original story. Hopefully you'll enjoy this as much. 
> 
> I will post an edited version of chapter two as a separate story 'In the Morning Light' later today or tomorrow. Thank you for putting up with me.

Jack pulls his truck to a stop just behind Sam’s car. A beat later he kills the engine and looks over at his sleeping passenger curled into her seat. He’s always envied how she pulls her knees into her chest like she does, either to hide behind or seek comfort from, knowing his knees would give him hell if he tried it.

She’s spent half the road trip with her feet on his dash or curled beneath her as she explained her new assignment to him without confusing him too much. He’s long since stopped trying to look up some of the terms she uses. He remembers the sunset casting its glow over her and as she told him about the apartment she arranged near Cassie’s campus. Close enough to be within driving distance, far enough so Cassie won’t feel like Sam is hovering. Jack smiles.

She has one week to shut down her lab and pass on her projects. He has a month to handover to the new base commander before reporting to the Pentagon. He’d give anything to join her out in Nevada. He tried to submit his retirement letter but the President wouldn’t read it after Hammond gave his in first. Hammond deserves it as much as the rest of them and Jack respected his decision to bow out now. Jack respected Hammond full stop. Jack isn’t going begrudge him this no matter the personal cost to himself. At least Hammond spared Jack the sympathetic shoulder pat when they informed him of his new assignment. Area 51 is still under the Pentagon’s purview.

Sam took the news in her stride. Or at least that’s the front she put on it. He doesn’t let his mind dwell on her grief or the failed engagement because the guys reacted to his news more than she did. Not that they have room to argue; Teal’c is off to rebuild his people and Daniel is determined to be on the Daedalus when it leaves even if he has to be a stowaway.

Daniel had whined on Jack’s behalf about being forced into moving against his will as they were sat around the dock but was quickly silenced by Sam’s reasoned counter that Jack was the best person for the job. They signed up for this and their orders. Teal’c gave them the silent treatment. In short, the big guy sulked.

Jack knows the guys want a happy ending but it is still just out of reach. Not that Sam is acting like she is out of reach.

She didn’t call him ‘Sir’ every two seconds and he eased up on the ‘Carter’. She opened up about her father and he told her about the first time he took Charlie to the cabin. She told him she gave the cop his ring back and he told her Kerry dumped him, neither asked why. They already knew.

Despite all the years of teasing, innuendo and anticipation of going fishing together, Jack never found a right time to do anything besides be her friend.  
Jack is brought back to the present by a sleepy sigh which reminds him of her humming along with the radio during lulls in their conversation. Sam’s fingers grip the sleeves of his black jumper she snagged from the back seat as they were passing through Nebraska before stretching slightly in the cramped space, one of her feet slips down to the floor of his truck, as she slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings.

“Hey, we’re here,” she rasps, her voice heavy with sleep.

“Just pulled in,” Jack confirms and tightens his grip on the wheel so he can’t reach out and tuck the unruly strands of hair behind her ear.

Sam blinks a little but doesn’t make any move to get out. Jack waits another full second before she drags herself to an upright position. He smirks at the languid movements she makes and wonders if this is what she’s like in the mornings on days off or when she’s not on a mission; she’s usually up and at ‘em.

“You know I don’t mind if you wanna camp out here Carter, but it’s gonna get cold,” Jack jokes and she finally wakes up enough to blush.

“Sorry,” she mumbles and unclips the seat belt. “I guess I was more tired than I thought I was.”

As much as she relaxed at the cabin, to go from planning a wedding one day to planning a funeral the next is exhausting for anyone; never mind dealing with potential planet-wide annihilation in between. Jack has been waiting for the events of the last month to catch up with her.

Her hand is on the handle when she looks at him and bobs her head at her house expectantly, not quite sure how to voice her invitation.

Jack doesn’t have to check his watch to know it’s not late. They made good time driving back. Leaving in the middle of the night works wonders against traffic. That isn’t what makes him pause. He’s certain one of them is going to say or do something to burst the happy little bubble surrounding them if he follows her into the house. He knows he’s not lucky enough to dodge it. He’s not smart enough to turn down her invitation either, simply because he doesn’t want to, and finds himself stretching his legs to follow Sam up the path to her front door.

He uses the dozen or so steps to convince himself he’s just watching her six as she opens her front door. He tries not to think of what it would be like take her home after a date.

On the porch, Sam pauses under the light and turns to Jack as he steps behind her. With her back against the door, she lets her gaze fall over his face as she pulls her lip between her teeth. “I had a good time this week.”

“I hate to say I told you so…”

She huffs happily and bites her lip again, her tongue snakes out to moisten it. “I’d like to go again sometime,” Sam admits and catches his eyes deliberately. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Always,” he tries to say the casually but somehow it comes out as a vow; like it did when they were watching over her father in the infirmary. “It may be a while before we can arrange anything…What with the guys taking off, they’ll be hard to pin down to make plans.”

Sam shrugs thoughtfully. “It could be just us,” she suggests throatily, confident in her suggestion.

“That sounds good too,” he huffs. Really good. He figures her usual hesitance of being alone with him at the cabin now that the guys have chaperoned them. He rocks on his feet.

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Sam admits on a breath after they stand locked in one of their seemingly endless stares. “Or goodnight…I feel like that’s all I’m saying lately."

Jack gets that. They have a few more farewells to prepare for; the next time being tomorrow afternoon when everyone gathers in the Gateroom to see Teal’c off. But with everything else happening this doesn’t feel like a goodbye or like another missed opportunity for them.

“Well, I have nowhere else to be right now,” he offers. They both have to report for duty by zero nine hundred tomorrow.

“Right,” Sam echoes. Without another word she turns and unlocks her door.

Apart from the muted porch light filtering through the frosted glass, her house is shrouded in darkness. Instinct makes them do a visual sweep and listen for anything out of the ordinary before they move any further into the house. When they’re satisfied, Jack goes for the light switch while Sam goes for the blinking answering machine. It kicks to life and her brother’s voice comes through after the pre-recorded message.

“Hey Sam, you’re probably away or working.” There is an awkward pause and a distinctly female voice mumbling, probably Sam’s sister-in-law, on Mark’s end. “Look, I wanted to apologise for what I said. I was an ass. It’s not your fault you got to be with Dad at the end, I’m glad one of us was. Give me a call when you get this message. Time doesn’t matter.” Another pause. “And I know whatever happened between you and Pete is none of my business. I just wanted you to know, I, uh, wanted you to be happy. I’m sorry things didn’t work out.”

Sam sighs and they listen to two other messages, one a reminder for a dental check-up, the other the dial tone when someone hung up after the machine connected.

Jack studies Sam as she stares at the phone, her mouth twisting nervously.

“I can go if you wanna call him back,” he offers quietly gesturing at the door with his thumb.

Immediately she shakes her head.

“No, it can wait till tomorrow.” She notices his wince and explains. “I expected Mark to be angry. After the funeral, he got upset and I was the nearest target.” She shrugs it off yet her averted gaze belies the casualness of her easy acceptance. “He just needed some time to calm down.”

Sam starts to make a move to go further into the house only for him to hold out a hand to her. She stops and turns back to him without shrugging off his hand and cants her head to the side.

“If you wanna talk about it, you know I’m here,” Jack nods his head at the answering machine while taking half a step toward her.

“I know.” Instead of moving back to keep a respectable distance, she counters by stepping into him. Her chin tilts up as her eyes darken. “I wanted to thank you for being there for me for the last few weeks.”

“I didn’t do much.”

Sam waves him off, her hand skimming the front of his shirt. “You’ve done more than you know,” she assures him. “Just being you.”

Jack looks down and tries to think of something else to say. He’s never been good at talking, never sure of the right words. Her fingers catch a thread of cotton coming loose around a button.

As much as he doesn’t want to take the risk of asking the question out of fear of the answer, he has to, “Is there any chance you and Shanahan will work things out?"

“No,” Sam shakes her head again, her eyes widening in realisation before she pauses to eye him hesitantly. “Is there any chance you and Agent Johnson..?”

“No.” He’s certain. Kerry was nice but they both knew it was over the second she saw him with Sam.

Sam bobs her head thoughtfully, absorbing the information. “I thought maybe with moving to DC that you might…”

“No,” Jack tells her again leaving no room for interpretation in his tone. “You know how much I hate DC. I plan on making as many excursions to as many bases as possible. I’ve even gotten a head start on my first reprieve.”

“You have, Sir?” Sam indulges him with a smile.

“Think about it, Carter, I visit Area 51 on Friday, then me and you head down to Vegas on Saturday and see if you’re any good at counting cards. Help boost Cassie’s college fund?” He adds with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Is that plan B?” She asks wistfully, sobering his mood.

“Plan A is screwed,” Jack replies carefully after a moment. “This isn’t how…” Jack starts gently only for her to look at him with that imploring look of hers. “If I had a choice…”

“I know,” Sam sighs as she steadies her gaze on him. “I was just thinking about something Dad said before he died.”

In his head, Jack silently curses Jacob’s loose tongue in his last days and if it left Sam with any lingering regrets on top of her grief.

“He told me not to let rules stand in the way of being happy,” she continues meaningfully. “That I can have everything I want; my job, the life I want, who I want to live it with.” Sam pulls her lower lip between her teeth. “I think it’s time I followed his advice.”

It’s one hell of a risk.

Scratch that.

He’s one hell of a risk.

“Sam,” Jack says with a quiet warning, needing her to be a hundred per cent sure this is what she wants, yet she doesn’t falter under his caution. If anything he sees the determination solidify in her eyes.

“I know there are risks,” she pauses and tilts her head to the side, adding quietly, “Dad thought it was worth it.”

Finally giving in to the urge to holding her, his hands come to rest on her waist. Her eyes close as she sways into him till their foreheads meet. He breathes her in, relishing the moment. “What do you think? Is this what you want? Is it because of your dad..?”

“No!” Sam cuts in, her voice rising an octave as she rushes to reassure him. Her hands rest on his forearms, comforting them both. “No,” she repeats calmly. “I think we need to figure out what ‘this’ is if we’re not going to be in the same city let alone the same state. What about you?” She adds.

Damn him, he wants this too.

“Give me till the end of the week,” Jack urges her with a breath. He sees the questions in her eyes. “You won’t be in my command.”

Sam quirks an eyebrow.

“That’s not going to make much difference to the rumours,” she counters and it does something to his insides which has him almost giving in to her. But he stays strong.

“Probably not, but it makes a difference to me,” Jack tells her. “And I know it makes a difference to you.”

Sam huffs a little as she drops her eyes to the floor and his chest tightens with the knowledge that he knows her. From his vantage point, he sees her nose twitch before she meets his eyes again.

“One week,” she agrees.


	2. Chapter Two

“Carter,” Sam says into her phone as she blinks away the remnants of sleep. If the sunlight easing its way through the curtains is any indication, her alarm will be going off in minutes.

"Sam!” Her brother answers in his less than dulcet tone. Sam exhales. Mark is wide awake and on the verge of being pissed at her about something. Nothing she hasn’t dealt with before; he’s her brother. He’s as stubborn as their father was. Unfortunately, she can be as well at times. 

“Morning Mark,” she sighs as she rests back on her pillow. Her other hand reaches over to her nightstand to turn off the alarm before it interrupts them. She doesn’t need another shrill beep going off in her ear. There’s no threat of her falling asleep again.

“You didn’t call,” Mark accuses lightly but she lets it go when she hears the concern creeping into his tone. She suspects his need to apologise is eating away at him.

“I got back late,” Sam explains. Twenty-one hundred isn’t late by any standards but Mark doesn’t need to know the finer details of the reason she didn’t call; of why she didn’t want to let him off the hook as easily as he wanted her to, or how his determination to reunite her and Pete annoyed her or how she lingered with her CO instead.

Mark harrumphs quietly. Sam ignores him. This isn’t the time to be drawn into an argument by her brother, as much as he tried to goad her after the funeral to justify his anger with her, she refuses to let him push her away. She’s willing to help him work through their grief but she won’t let him use it to cause a rift. Pete, however, is a different matter. She’s willing to concede the heartache she caused her former fiance and, by extension, Mark because he and Pete are close but he needs to accept her decision. Letting Pete down now was easier than divorcing him.

“How was your trip?” Mark asks after a moment of silence and she can hear how much it costs him to ask. She was supposed to be on her honeymoon rather than a team trip to Minnesota.

“It was relaxing,” Sam replies.

Sitting on the dock, enjoying the sound of birds tweeting in between light banter which turned philosophical half-way through Daniel’s second beer of the day, she’d been able to clear her mind. The four of them hadn’t spent dawn till dusk sat in camping chairs drinking beers while dangling lines into a beloved murky pond. They spent several hours trekking the surrounding trails and playing poker late into the night. After Teal’c and Daniel went to bed, she and Jack talked later into the night, of Charlie and her parents. Unlike so many times in the past, Jack didn’t hide from her after opening himself up to her.

The cabin and her team’s company were exactly what she needed to feel like herself after what seemed like months. No pressure to be the perfect soldier, no pressure to make up for being an absent fiancé. She felt like she could breathe.

“With your team?”

“Yes,” she answers with a wince at her own snipe at Mark for interrupting her thoughts.

“And the General?”

“He is part of the team,” Sam defends lightly, wondering why her brother would ask. Their promotions and his transfer from SG-1 over a year ago didn’t change the previous seven years. Jack O’Neill would always be a part of SG-1. Like they all will be no matter where they end up over the next few months as the program adjusts to the new command.

“Pete said he’s been trying to call you but he keeps getting the answering machine. He wants to pick up some things he left at yours before he goes back to Denver.”

Sam cocks an eyebrow at that; it’s her turn to harrumph. It explains the hang-up call they heard on her machine last night. Pete doesn’t need to bother her brother to contact her. She hides another sigh by lifting herself out of bed while holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she grabs the robe on the chair in the corner. She slips her arms into the sleeves as she rounds her bedroom door to smell the faint scent of coffee. She set the timer last night before bed.

“I’ll arrange that with Pete before I transfer,” she concedes even though she can’t remember seeing any of his things in the house.

“Transfer?”

She stops short as she realises she neglected to tell Mark of her move to Nevada. “My name was put forward to head up R and D at Groom Lake,” Sam breathes out. “I move at the end of the week.”

A week which is packed, figuratively and literally. In between her home and lab, there are dozens of boxes she has to organise. She doesn’t have a house full of nick-nacks though there are few prized possessions she wants to take with her – a few of her mother’s favourite books, family - old and new -photo albums, her classic Indian. She’s generally neat, drummed into her as a military brat and reinforced by the instructors at the academy, but the act of sorting through things allows her to clear her mind. Not including storage arrangements for some of the bulkier furniture in her house which she inherited from her parents.

Her brother lets out a low whistle. “Sammy,” he draws out while barely disguising a “tsk”. She closes her eyes. “That’s a big move.”

He hesitates and Sam waits for him to gather his thoughts on her news and voice them. “Are you sure this is what you want Sam? I mean, with Dad…”

Her head snaps up as she’s brought out of her slight dream, Mark’s wording so similar to what Jack used the night before. “I need a change,” she says with a breath before she can think of another answer.

She can see how others might think this is a spur of the moment decision, seemingly without much thought, one she’s made in grief and – depending on who was speculating - being jilted. She won’t bother to correct those who don’t know her. They don’t know the move will take her closer to Cassie or allow her the chance to follow her heart as her father told her to.

“This is a good move for me, Mark,” Sam assures him.

“You just seemed so settled, you love it in Colorado,” Mark counters.

“I do,” she agrees. She has roots here and always will. Memories and people she cares for, mostly tethered by the program. She isn’t giving it up; the alien tech the teams recover will pass through the labs at Area 51. The only thing she will lack is the level of context discovering the technology going off-world affords her. Unfortunately, Mark isn’t privy to that information. “There is a lot of overlap with the projects, Mark, I will be checking in. Besides, Cassie is in Nevada.”

“How’s she settling in?” Mark met Cassie a couple of times when he visited and asks about her in passing since Sam became her guardian after Janet’s death.

“Okay, she likes the dorms but struggling with the material in lectures.” Cassie liked the idea of a fresh start, but her chosen electives geared toward the medical field were making her miss Janet more than she anticipated. Without her adoptive mother’s advice, Cassie is on the verge of spiralling with each barely-passing grade and scrutinising every mistake.

“She’s a tough kid,” her brother reminds her gently.

“She is,” Sam breathes out. “Look, I’ve got some furniture and things of mom and dads’ which won’t fit in the apartment. I was going to put it into storage but if there’s anything you’d like…”

“I’ve got plenty of room in the garage to store them for you, Sam,” Mark insists softly.

The tacit offer was Mark’s preferred method of apologising without saying the words and much more heartfelt than the message he left on the machine. Sam thanks him before arranging a day to move the stuff into his garage.

***

“Hold the elevator!” Jack says as he strides away from the sign-in desk situated topside.

A long, elegant arm with a three-quarter length black sleeve pops between the closing doors to prevent them from closing as Jack jogs to reach them. The doors slowly part to give him space to slip through them only for him to be greeted by Sam’s teasing gaze.

“Carter,” he greets with a nod of thanks. She nods back, her eyes dancing.

“Just in time, Sir.”

She tacks on the ‘sir’ in a way that is just the right side of being subordinate. Jack smirks lazily in response, grateful they’re alone despite the cameras. They’ve stood side by side on the journey down into the mountain hundreds of times; no one will think anything of it. He steps into place beside her, drawing up to his full height as they stare straight ahead at the steel doors.

“You know me, Carter,” Jack drawls. “Always down to the wire.” He waits for the smile. Smirks when it appears as she ducks her head to hide her amusement. “Busy day?”

“Handing over projects I can’t take to Area 51, Sir,” Sam answers before explaining about how she needs to pack up her lab.

Jack really tries to concentrate on what she’s saying only to zone out after she starts comparing the lab setups. He’s pretty sure she’s rumbled him; she knows he’s not savvy or interested when it comes to geek land. Give him a P90 or a couple of blocks of C-4 to set a perimeter and he’s absolutely fine. However, the most complicated pieces of technology he owns are his Gameboy and his phone. His default is to switch it off then on again if something goes wrong with either. If that fails, plan B involves a whack on the nearest surface. Thankfully, it’s never been dire enough to resort to plan C of convincing Sam to fix it for him.

He’s brought out of his reverie by silence. He chances a glance at her only to find her staring back at him expectantly. “I asked if you have a busy day, Sir,” Sam prompts him with a twinkle in his eye.

Okay, so she has rumbled him.

“Ah, Hammond’s bringing files with him to look for my replacement,” Jack tells her.

Sam bobs her head thoughtfully. “Any ideas on who’s going to take over, Sir?”

“Whoever it is will have to wait till after Teal’c’s farewell,” Jack shrugs, she doesn’t expect names but she’ll know what his answer means. There’s a shortlist of people they trust and have the experience to take the command position. None of them has been read into the program making it an interesting hand over. He’s got an idea of who he wants and hopes Hammond will see Hank is the right man to take over their old office.

“At least there’ll be cake, Sir,” Sam returns easily, lifting Jack from his reverie.

“Yes,” he replies with an impression of Mr Burns before switching to Homer. “Cake.”

She smiles and twists her neck to catch his eye. He holds her gaze a second longer than he intends too and he’s reminded of how he left her last night, of promises and plans and a missed opportunity to kiss her. His fingers twitch and he curls them into his palms instinctively to stop himself reaching out to her. He’s lasted eight years of keeping his hands off her. Now, after last night, he can barely go eight hours.

If he’d stayed, he would’ve woken up with her this morning.

Jack wants to go slow. He’s still got a niggling voice in the back of his head that he’s going to screw this up, that he’s going to ruin her. Their feelings have the power to destroy both of them in the Air Force. They’ve done managed some mind-blowing things together, mostly her ideas, for this is to be their undoing.

Whatever doubts he has are far outweighed by the fact they both want to try to make this work.

The cabin was the first step. The chance to get comfortable around each other, ease the tension Pete caused between them, heal her heart after Jacob’s death. As much as they’ve flirted with the idea of what the cabin would mean, it was too soon. Besides, Jack doubts Sam’d appreciate Daniel and Teal’c on the other side of the thin walls.

“Jack?” Sam asks quietly, almost hesitantly, and he realises he’s been quiet for too long.

He draws his eyes up to find her fixing him with a pensive, questioning look. As if she can read his thoughts, she gives him a tentative quirk of her eyebrows. His head shakes and his hand twitches to brush against hers reassuringly, his lips curve lightly. He’s not having second thoughts.

Thankfully, he’s saved from answering her by the elevator jolting slightly as it stops and the doors ping open. They step out only to stop in their tracks. The sight of Hammond in full dress blues is like a sucker punch to the gut. His presence is a blast from the past as they’re momentarily reminded of their positions and flirtations which should be kept off the base.

He and Sam emit a chorus of “George” and “General” to the former base commander.

Hammond offers him a small chuckle at his greeting. “Jack, Colonel,” he says looking from one to the other. “I’m a little early, but I wanted to take a walk down memory lane before the ceremony this afternoon.”

“Then you’re right on time, Sir,” Jack replies, understanding the mans’ wish to reminisce before they start scaling back operations. “I haven’t moved a thing since you left.”

“Explains the paperwork that crosses my desk,” Hammond quips. Jack winces before rocking on his heels. “I also have something for Teal’c before he leaves,” he adds with his thick Texan drawl before leading the way up to the control room.

They pause before falling into step behind him. Jack glances at Sam, whispering, “We were supposed to get Teal’c a going-away present?”

He’s not too worried, there’s a stash of Teal’c’s favourite Earth foods in with the supplies he’s arranged for to go with their friend to Dakara, but it serves to pull a small lip curl from the Colonel.

“I mean he’s gonna visit.”

***


	3. Chapter 3

Sam jogs down the hall, the click of her heels echo dimly on the concrete competing with the well-timed beep of her watch. She touches the button to silence it. Dressed in her Class A’s, she makes an odd sight as she dashes the last few meters to her lab while trying to maintain a stride which won’t damage her skirt. She’d taken the opportunity to change for the ceremony while leaving some simulations running. It’s the beginning of the week and she’s already pushing back against the end of week deadline.

Rounding the door to her lab, Sam has to skid to avoid bumping into Teal’c as he is walking out. “Teal’c!”

“Colonel Carter,” her friend bows his head at her in a half greeting, a half-apology.

“How long have you been waiting for me?” She offers him a flushed smile as he straightens before sidestepping him to look at the information that’s just pinged on her computer. Scanning the screen, she quickly saves the data to return to later. “I thought you’d be packing,” she says, giving him her full attention.

“It’s already done,” Teal’c replies, following her back into the room. “Everything I need is already on Dakara. I took it with me when Daniel Jackson and I returned there this weekend.”

Sam nods fondly. Daniel was fascinated by the ruins on Dakara and whined about being ascended when they were discovered. He practically begged Teal’c to take him while they were at the cabin. It’s why they left early. “You’re doing better than me,” she comments, gesturing at the stack of containers in the corner.

Teal’c eyes them, “Do you require any assistance?”

Sam shakes her head with a smile. “No, I’ll be fine. Daniel said he’d help.”

Daniel offered to help while he waits for Jack to stop torturing him and confirm his place on the Dedalus roster. She looks at her hands; everything really is changing. Teal’c takes half a step into her eye line and she lifts up to look at him. His face flickers, softening almost imperceivably. Most would miss the shift if they didn’t know him. Sam watches as he pulls a slim package from the large pocket of his combat trousers. Wrapped in plain paper, the sellotape flares in light from her desk lamp as he holds it out to her. She shoots him a questioning look as she accepts the present, her fingers instinctually feeling the rim of a frame inside the paper as it dips in the middle slightly.

“Thank you,” Sam says, opening one end. She slides out the frame and finds herself looking back. It’s a recent photo, taken in the last week. In the picture, her commanding officer sits beside her, his black sunglasses peak out under the brim of his cap as they dangle lines in the water. She’s struck by how happy they look; how happy she looks. She remembers Teal’c taking their photo but hadn’t really paid attention because Jack had just cracked some joke and she’d been trying not to laugh. “Thank you, Teal’c.”

“You’re welcome,” he tells her. The moment that follows is heavy and she glances back at the photo in her hand. “Are you alright Colonel Carter?”

“Yeah,” she replies, trying to cover the catch in her throat. “Are you sure you have to go?”

She intends it as a joke but she can’t deny the selfish part of her will miss him. He offers a kind smile with an incline of his head, considering her for a moment.

“I must admit I have grown accustomed to staying with the Tau’ri. I shall miss many things when I relocate to Dakara. I have made a home here during the war against the Goa’uld.”

“You never gave up hope,” Sam reminds him.

“O’Neill and the Tau’ri gave me hope,” Teal’c points out. “It was not misplaced. However, we have all made sacrifices. While I was here, I missed much time with others who I hold dear.” Sam thinks of his son and all the near misses Ry’ac has had. Teal’c has possibly the biggest change of all of them; to teach the Jaffa to exist in a world the Gou’ald don’t. She doesn’t miss the slight nod at the photo in her hand. “I am not the only one. It is time we shift our focus from the war to rebuilding, rekindling, otherwise, the sacrifices we made will have been in vain,” he adds meaningfully.

Sam looks at herself and Jack and understands what he’s saying. She nods, unable to speak.

“Yourself, O’Neill and Daniel Jackson mean a great deal to me and I am honoured to call you family.” His voice is thick with emotion and Sam feels her eyes begin to water. “That will not change because we are separated by planets.”

She moves towards him, her arms opening to him as he reciprocates. Teal’c holds her as she hides her tears in his neck. “That doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

“And I, you, Samantha Carter.”

***

George Hammond looks out over a sea of faces focused on him. He thinks of the faces missing, those they lost, those who should have been here. In spirit they are, their memory and presence remembered by those who knew them. More faces peer at him back at him from the observation windows of the briefing and control rooms, full of on and off duty staff who’ve turned up for Teal’c’s farewell, leaving a skeleton staff to secure the base for the duration. George expected nothing less. The Gate room might be large but they can’t fit every member of staff in it.

This isn’t meant to be a formal gathering, not really, not officially, but there were a few things which needed to be said, which George feels the need to say. He held the reigns for far too long to let the moment pass without his own input. He doesn’t mean to undermine Jack’s command and none of them takes it as such. Jack will add his few words; joking or commanding yet always heartfelt. Even with the wrong words, he’s right.

He glances around the Gate room, still marvelling at all that’s happened on the ramp he stands on. The sounds of stomping boots on the grated metal, memories of stretchers being raced in and out. He remembers the years of scorch marks which have been scrubbed from the walls. He thinks of the allies and friends they’ve made, ones they saved and ones who saved them, and allegiances they’ll strive to continue.

He looks over at the four people standing to his left. His two officers dressed in their Class A’s stand alongside Doctor Jackson in a suit and Teal’c in his ceremonial robes. They were front and centre for the majority of events which transpired in this room. He remembers the first time he set eyes on them years ago when he was just a Lieutenant before he ever comprehended who they were or what they were capable of. He’d trusted his gut then, something of a norm when dealing with them.

They did what was necessary, risking themselves to save others or the planet, putting the welfare of others above their own. They deserve more appreciation than they’ll receive. He’s tried to tell himself he didn’t treat them differently from other teams yet he’s always had a soft spot for the team. They didn’t always follow protocol. Hell, they were downright infuriating at times yet George couldn’t be prouder.

George looks at his former second, the man who’ll replace him once his retirement starts, standing at attention after presenting him. “A man who needs no introduction,” Jack had said earning him a sputter from the crowd. Washington won’t know what hit ‘em. George is just sorry he won’t be around to witness it.

“I stand here today to thank you each and every one of you for your hard work. Teal’c was our first and greatest ally against the Gou’ald. People, the war is over. Today we mark the start of a new beginning. Today, Teal’c returns to his people as they transition to life without the Gou’ald,” George begins. “This is in no way a sad farewell, Teal’c will always be welcome on Earth. President Hayes has bestowed me with the honour of presenting him with the Presidential Medal of Freedom.”

As he gestures for Teal’c to join him at the podium, Jack calls out to the room “Ten hut.”

Heels click against the concrete almost as one as they all come to attention for him to pin the medal on the Teal’c’s lapel. George steps back to salute Teal’c as the Jaffa bows his head in appreciation before offering his forearm. A deep chuckle bubbles out of George as he grips it firmly. The crowd breaks off their salute and erupts with applause.

Fifteen minutes later, the ramp is cleared of the pomp and podium as the Stargate dials out. Most of the personnel have moved out, leaving Teal’c and his teammates at the foot of the ramp. George watches as he pats Doctor Jackson on the back before wrapping his arms around Colonel Carter as the Jack looks on. He says something to her and she nods, tapping his shoulder lightly. He releases her and she steps back to the other doctor, who slips his arm around her shoulder sympathetically.

The last chevron locks in place and Harriman announces it over the speaker. Jack raises his hand up to the control room to acknowledge it as the bright blue stream surges out of the gate before settling back inside the ring. Teal’c turns to Jack and the two don’t say anything for a moment till Jack shakes himself out of it.

“Buddy,” Jack starts but doesn’t say anything else as Teal’c accepts his forearm, the same way he had with George. Jack pulls him in for a short hug. “Don’t forget to write,” he quips to break the moment.

“I shall not,” Teal’c tells him fondly before turning serious. “It has been my privilege to fight beside you.”

“Mine too, mine too,” Jack says.

Walking up the ramp, Teal’c pauses to look back at his friends. Smiling briefly, satisfied, he walks through the gate.

***

Jack walks out on his back deck with two beers in hand. Dressed in civilian attire, George Hammond stands at the grill turning the steaks for dinner. Jack’s fully aware this will be his unofficial briefing before taking the post at the Pentagon. Hammond wants to prepare him as much as possible. Out of habit, Jack swept his house for bugs before the older man turned up.

“Sir,” Jack holds out a beer.

“Drop the Sir, Jack,” Hammond puts the tongs on the plate at the side of the grill before taking the bottle from Jack and sit at the table. “How do you think Landry is going to take it?” He asks without preamble.

“He’ll be shocked,” Jack replies. “But he’s a good man, fair, level headed.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to clue Mitchell in on what’s happening? He expects to join SG-1, not lead it.”

“Gotta keep him on his toes,” Jack smirks. The thought of the newly appointed Colonel turning up to put his own team together makes him feel a little guilty.

Hammond laughs and bobs his head at his assessment. He looks out at the yard. “You’re going to miss this, Jack. Washington doesn’t compare to home.”

“I will,” Jack agrees. He doubts the view from whatever apartment they set him up with will compare to the tidy garden lined with trees. When he moved into this house, Jack was running away from memories and ghosts. He didn’t expect to be here ten years later; he never intended to come back from Abydos. But as the years passed, the house became a home to him and his team. First to Daniel, who had been desperate to rescue Sha’re. It hosted many team nights, Teal’c’s first Star Wars viewing – despite Jack’s severe aversion to what his scientists deem classics -, and the first of Daniel’s many memorials.

“You’re going to miss more than the house.”

Jack doesn’t miss the bittersweet nuance. “I will.” Jack pauses “You know, Hayes would probably rip up your retirement letter if you said the word.”

George chuckles but shakes his head, turning sympathetic. “I know you had other plans. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Jack shrugs noncommittally and moves forward to rest his forearms on the table edge as he fiddles with the bottle label. Hammond has never called him or Carter out only offered guidance and a hell of a lot of leeway. More than he should, more than anyone else would.

“You’d have to be deaf and blind not to know, Jack,” Hammond continues.

“You never stepped in,” Jack points out wondering if they’ll be given such latitude ever again. They’ve never talked about this, not so blatantly.  


“I didn’t see the need to,” George shrugs. “When this came to light, it was easy to see you had both been blindsided as well and you handled the situation as well as you could. I trusted you when you said nothing happened and I trusted your judgement to deal with it after. I followed your lead, Jack. Any interference on my part would have had to have been official. The fallout wouldn’t just affect you and Colonel Carter. The program needed you working together.”

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Jack starts, carefully sidestepping the comment about being a ‘situation’.

Hammond narrows his eyes a fraction, appraising him and connecting their current topic. His advice is solid. He’ll tell Jack the truth. More importantly, he knows them, seen them at their worst and best and seen them through it. George might be the ranking officer but Jack knows this conversation will remain off the record.

“How much of Groom Lake falls under the Homeworld Security chain of command?”

George schools his features well but the understanding in his eyes is clear to see. He mulls over his answer carefully. Eventually, he sighs. “A year ago the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs called me. He made me privy to conversation which took place shortly after Hayes’s inauguration. Did you know Kinsey tried to tell Hayes about your inappropriate relationship with Colonel Carter?”

Jack didn’t know but it doesn’t surprise him. He holds his tongue and waits for George to continue.

“To my knowledge, President Hayes said, and I quote, ‘they’re entitled to their feelings’ unless Kinsey had proof of any coercion, any favours. Apparently, even Woolsey was uncomfortable at pushing that argument despite maintaining you’re too close.” George pauses. “I’m not saying you don’t have to be careful, but Hayes isn’t the one to worry about.”

It’s not a resounding endorsement. Jack never expected one. George takes a swig of his bottle, pursing his lips. “I take it you and the colonel have already spoken about this.”

Jack nods. “Talked, nothing else,” he huffs, looking uncomfortable. “Uh, we’re going with plan B.”

“Then, on a personal note, it’s about damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos. This was a struggle and I’m still not completely happy with it. Maybe I’m just frustrated by my own slow-burn (I promise there are Sam/Jack scenes on the way). On a good note, I have had some inspiration for the next chapter there’s hope it writes easier than this one. Side note - if you have the time, feedback might provide some more inspiration ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It’s Thursday evening when Jack drives away from Hank’s house. To say the man had been surprised was an understatement. He’s still convinced this a practical joke on Jack’s part but he agreed to report to Cheyenne Mountain at the beginning of next week to start the change over process. It’s always difficult to read people into the program. Jack’s very aware he won’t have eight years of experience of being Hammond’s second in command to prepare him. He’s never set eyes on the Gate, let alone stepped through it. Jack trusts him, he’s a good man. One of the few he’d entrust his people to.

Driving into a service station, he jumps out to fill the tank with gas. He’s careful; he’s half-dressed in uniform, top collar button undone, with his sleeves rolled up over his elbows. He doesn’t want to order a new dress uniform before he goes to DC. His tie was tossed in the passenger seat with his jacket when he left Hank’s. Looking through his trunk window, he spies his phone sticking out of his jacket pocket. He frowns at it, wondering if it’s the best idea to call. She’s busy and being off the mission rota, Jack has only seen glimpses of her in halls as she dashes around the base. Replacing the hose on the pump, he grabs the phone and hits the speed dial as he approaches the store to pay.

“Carter,” she answers on the second ring, sounding distracted.

“Hey, Carter.” He’s pretty sure he pulls off casual. He wanders down an aisle so he doesn’t have to interrupt the call by paying. He passes a fridge and grabs a pack of beer. He moves down towards the snacks. “Whatcha doing?”

“I’m in the middle of my garage.” She’s still distracted. “Ah, ha! Got it,” Sam says to herself. “Sorry, I, uh, I’m trying to get some things together for my brother to pick up. Do you need me?”

Ah, a loaded question if there ever was one. A second later, Sam realises how it sounds. “Uh, I mean, uh…”

“No, I mean…If you’re busy,” Jack counters.

“I’m done for the night,” she tells him with a rush. She sounds like she’s wiping her hands.

“You eaten?” The question slips out before he can think better of it. He only wanted to talk to her not invite himself over. But now he’s got her on the line, he figures they both need a little time to relax.

Jack walks up to the checkout line and looks over the travel games and miniature toys aimed to tempt kids and parents to keep each other entertained on road trips. He does a double-take at the selection as the guy in front of him finishes at the register. He places his beer on the counter and points at his pump for the cashier.

“No, what were you thinking?” Sam asks.

“Pizza or Chinese?” Already knowing the answer.

“Chinese,” she replies with a breath. “Usual order?”

Jack smirks. “Yeah, sure, you betcha,” he quips and knows she’s rolling her eyes. “I can be there in ten.”

“See you soon,” she says, hanging up her end.

Jack is still smirking when he looks back at the toy stand and randomly picks up a handful of them. “I’ll take these too.”

The cashier looks at him a little weirdly but doesn’t say anything as he scans the toys through. As Jack’s leaving the store with his beer in one hand, the paper bag of toys in the other, he realises she never once called him ‘sir’.

8888

A short while later, Jack pulls his truck into her driveway behind her car which is parked in front of her open garage. He climbs out, taking the beer and the bag with him as Sam emerges dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved black tee, she prefers to pair with her BDU’s.

“Hi,” Sam utters as he stops in front of her awkwardly.

He notes the hesitation in her eyes, wondering about the spur of the moment visit. “I just finished with Landry,” he explains.

“How’d he take it?”

Jack sighs. “He thinks I’m either nuts or screwing with him. At this point, I’m going with both.”

Sam indulges him with a smile which lingers for a moment and he realises why he called her. She knows him, he doesn’t have to explain. There’s something grounding in that which scares the hell out of him. He doesn’t talk and doesn’t think she’s great at it either. Communicating in the field is different, it’s instinctual and calls for non-verbal cues, and it’s easy to fall back on. If they’re going to pursue a relationship, they won’t have that. They’ll be relying on phone calls and emails. It’s how he screwed up before.

“Food’s on its way,” Sam tells him, making him refocus on her, and beckons him to follow her through the open garage to the back of her house.

He eyes the dresser and pile of boxes in the middle of her garage. “When’s your brother coming?”

“Either tonight or early tomorrow.” She leads him into her house and through to the open plan kitchen. She doesn’t ask if he wants a glass, just holds her hand out for the pack and takes two out before putting them in the fridge. “What’s in the bag?”

“A few things I need you to take to Nevada for me,” Jack says handing her the bag as they sit on the edge of the sofa together. She hands him his beer. He takes the cap off and refrains from flicking it across the room at her wastebasket. Sam doesn’t and there’s a satisfying clink of the caps when he sends his flying after hers.

Her eyes light up as she opens the bag. She bites her lower lip. He can’t figure out if it’s because she’s trying not to laugh or if she finds him endearing. He hopes it’s a combination of both. She carefully takes out a small Rubiks cube followed by a yoyo. “Toys?”

“Look, do me a favour when I visit Area 51,” Jack starts, his fingers twitching as he tries to explain. He reaches for the yoyo and his fingers brush hers as he slips the string on his finger to test it. He’s going to piss people off, that’s nothing new, but he doesn’t want to put his foot in it. He doesn’t want to break anything. Hammond never had this problem. He can keep his hands to himself, he doesn’t fidget and half understands what the scientists are telling him. But Jack is better at retaining information when he has something to do, idle hands and whatever.

“Give me a heads up about the stuff I can’t touch when I visit you and geeks out there at Groom Lake. You have no problem telling to put your doohickies down but, you see, I can be intimidating.” She rolls her eyes. He pauses briefly, fighting the urge to puff out his chest. “I don’t know if your team will be as forthcoming as you or Daniel about things I might break.”

“With toys?” Her head cocks to the side as she stares at him with undisguised teasing.

“Well yeah, just leave one somewhere so I can find it and I’ll play with that instead of the prototypes.”

She quirks an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to need a stash for DC?”

“Nah, I’ve got DC covered,” Jack sighs. Davis is helping him out on that front. “I can think of a dozen guys who can do this job better than I will.”

“But are any of them going to fight for us the way you do?” Sam asks him as if it’s that simple. In a way, Jack supposes it is. “You know the program from the front line to running the base. I can’t think of anyone better.”

Sam ducks her head, somehow bringing her closer to him. That’s when he realises, they’re half-turned toward each other; out of habit, rather than intentional. Her hand rests between them on the cushions, and she crosses her legs after putting the bag on the table. Her hand holding the bottle rests on top of her knee. She looks up, meeting and holding his gaze.

“I talked to Hammond,” he tells her softly, watching for her reaction. She blinks as the words sink in, her face pales. “Nothing official, I just needed to know where we stand with the chain of command. He said to be careful.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Sam rears back slightly. She’s about to bolt and he’s ready to follow if she does.

“No,” Jack reassures her. She doesn’t stand though she does shuffle back a little. “No, I keep thinking that I want to be the guy who gets to shut down your laptop when you fall asleep at it, the guy who works out the knots between your shoulders when you’ve been hunched over a broken MALP or quark for too long. I want to be the guy who wakes up with you in the morning and listens to you talking yourself through the experiments you’ll be running that day as you get ready.”

They have been on plenty of recon missions where she’s done just that. Sprung from the tent, ready to set up her equipment, while rabbiting away about what she was trying to discover. He lifts his head to find her looking at him as she scrunches her nose.

“It’s hot,” he reasons as he tries to ignore the way Sam’s tongue peeps out after she huffs to cover her chuckle. She relaxes back into the sofa. “That’s not going to happen if we’re apart.”

“Not every day, but some of them.”

“You’re okay with that?” It sounded a lot like settling to him. Finding time together is going to be sporadic and brief at best. He could easily lose himself in her if he wasn’t already lost.

“No, but I’m done pretending that I don’t care about you,” she sighs. “I want to try this, you, Jack, and everything that comes with. After all that we’ve been through, I think we can handle it.”

“This is how I screwed up with Sara,” Jack admits. He loved his ex-wife, always would, yet he’d been closed off about so much, he knows their marriage wouldn’t have lasted. Charlie eased the tension, created a distraction for them both and they poured everything into him when they couldn’t do it with each other. “I don’t talk. I don’t-.”

“You’re doing a pretty good job,” Sam tells him without feeling like she’s trying to pacify him. “I’m not a civilian. You might not be able to tell me everything, but I’ll already know most of it.”

“You actually read your memos,” he grouses.

“What I’m trying to say is, it’s easier for me to understand,” she gives him a pointed look.

Sam isn’t trying to compare them or take anything from Sara. She’s trying to ease his fear. He appreciates it. She’s right, she understands. He won’t have to hide his frustration or concerns because they’ve shared that for the last eight years and she’s still here. She knows him. He knows her.

“Don’t think that means it’s easier for me to understand technobabble, I’m going to need a translator,” Jack huffs at her even as he covers her free hand with his. She slides her fingers between his and squeezes. “I get it, I appreciate it.”

She smiles at him softly yet it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. He runs his thumb over the back of her hand. “Don’t think I don’t want this because I have doubts,” he promises softly. “None of my doubts are about you.”

Sam blinks up at him as she releases a breath. Her gaze drifts down to his lips as she shifts forward. The Rubiks cube falls to the floor as she reaches up to cup his jaw. Their lips are nearly touching when a sharp knock at the garage door breaks them apart. They spring away from each other.

“Mark,” Sam says as she sees her brother watching them from the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note – Thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I got stuck in my own head over the last chapter and it kept getting worse with every reread. I appreciate all of your kind words and messages, they really spurred me on with this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Mark stand in the middle of her garage as Jack pulls his truck out of her driveway to make room for Mark’s people carrier. She largely ignores the way her brother moves around the pile of their parents’ things, photo albums, some of their books, their Dad’s medals and a chest of drawers.

“I’m sorry about interrupting, I didn’t expect you to have company,” Mark clears his throat. Her eyes follow his gesture towards her house.

“It’s fine,” she sighs, biting her lip. Mark has never walked in on her with a guy, not even holding hands with Pete, so they don’t have a point of reference for this. “Just remind me to introduce you to my friend Daniel.”

Mark frowns at her in confusion and she shoots him a rueful look. Her brother directs his attention at Jack, sat in the drivers’ seat of his truck talking on his phone. Sam wonders if he got a call or is giving her a few minutes with her brother without abandoning her completely. She briefly thinks back over what they were talking about, whether Mark might have heard something he shouldn’t.

“How long were you listening?” She asks when she can’t think of anything that can’t be explained.

Mark pulls a face. “Long enough to figure out Pete never really stood a chance.”

“Mark,” she sighs. Sam folds her arms over her chest, feeling a prick of defensiveness.

“I’m not saying this is a bad thing, Sam,” Mark counters, just as defensive. “From what I heard and saw, Jack cares about you.” Mark winces again. “But this clearly didn’t happen overnight, Sam.”

“Nothing happened while I was with Pete,” she insists.

She knows how it looks, especially the timing, and there are details she can’t explain to her brother. She knows Mark is making an effort to be civil – shaking hands when she introduced them was better than storming out - and she appreciates it because he can really be blunt at times. She doesn’t want Jack to be caught in the middle of their disagreement.

As stubborn as Mark can be, she loves her brother. Growing up as military brats, they were regularly moving schools and he was one of the few constants she could depend on. He would always make her feel better about being in a new place. They drifted apart after their mother’s death, with Mark holding Jacob responsible, as they left for college. With Selmac’s guidance, they were able to rebuild some semblance of a family while Jacob was alive. She hates the idea of hurting that fragile balance by arguing with him.

“I got that, but you have to see it from my perspective. I know I said this was none of my business, but you’re my sister and Pete’s a friend, and I’m wondering if this could’ve been avoided.”

Sam bites her lip. “Possibly,” she concedes. “I am sorry for hurting Pete, Mark, but it’s better that I ended it before we got married.” She casts a glance at Jack meaningfully. “I’ve cared about Jack for a very long time but, until recently, I didn’t think we had a chance.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Dad,” she says simply and catches the twitch in Mark’s jaw. “He told me I can have everything I want.” Sam looks away. “Getting ready for the wedding, I realised Pete and I wanted different things. At the time, I didn’t know if Jack felt the same and it didn’t matter.”

“Did Dad like Jack?” Mark asks, his face unreadable. He’s clearly trying to grasp at any connection to Dad. She wishes Mark could’ve said goodbye to him with her. Everything happened so fast, they would’ve barely had time to read Mark in with a censored version of their briefing to sign a non-disclosure agreement before Dad passed away. Who knows what he would’ve thought of the Tok’ra members paying their respects.

“Yeah,” Sam nods, smiling softly. Aside from the awkward first meeting when Jacob obviously assumed they were sleeping together, they became good friends. “Jack got away with calling him Dad.”

“Fair enough,” Mark shrugs as if it’s that simple. Sam cocks an eyebrow at that; high enough to make Teal’c proud. “You and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you’re my sister. I want you to be happy.”

“He’s a good guy, Mark.”

“Then, let’s get these in my van and leave you two to it.” Mark bends to pick up a box full of photo albums. “I really don’t like third-wheeling your dates.”

She rolls her eyes at him as she picks up another box.

***

Sam waves at Mark as he reverses off her driveway. He gives her final raise of his hand as he rights his car to drive off. She pushes off the wall and reaches for her garage door remote to shut it behind her. The mechanism whirs and the door lowers slowly, casting shadows over the room till the only light is provided by the light from her hall into her house.

She bends to check the garage door is locked, making sure it doesn’t budge. She rocks back on her heels and moves towards the door to her house, giving the garage a quick glance to see nothing out of place. She flicks the light switch off and walks through into the house to find Jack clearing the kitchen. The toys from her coffee table are tidied away in the bag he brought. She watches him work for a moment, quietly content to admire the way his shirt tightens on his muscles as he puts a glass in the cabinet by the sink. He senses her presence and turns to her, assessing her quickly as she walks over to him.

“Thank you,” she says as she leans against the counter beside him. He knows there was tension with Mark from the funeral and gave her space to handle it without meddling. He knows she doesn’t need him to do it for her. The fact is he knows that without her telling him.

“What have I said about thanking me, Carter?”

Sam bites her lip, ignoring his use of her surname. She has been trying hard to stop calling him Sir. Though the air grows thick, she knows their moment from before Mark is truly lost.

“I should probably call it a night,” Jack tells her, clapping his hands together. He steps around her “Besides we have plans for tomorrow night.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, I asked you to give me a week,” Jack reminds her with a smirk. She blinks back at him as the information registers. “Time’s up tomorrow,” he adds, dropping his voice. “Did you forget?”

Her eyes flick to his lips for half a second before dragging them back up to his teasing eyes. Completely busted. She shakes her head, “No.”

“Good,” he murmurs. Jack turns on his heel towards her front door only for her to grip the cuff of his shirt. She tugs on it to pull him back to her as she pushes away from the counter.

“Just one thing,” she warns him as she steps into him, her free rising to cup his neck. She presses her lips against his quickly.

Sam only meant for it to be a peck but Jack’s hand finds the small of her back, holding her to him as he moves his lips against hers. He gently deepens the kiss. She moans, making him smile against her lips. He pulls away to rest his forehead on hers. They’re both breathing heavily.

“’Just one thing’?” Jack quips. She smiles as she struggles not to close the distance, testing her resolve. “Tomorrow,” he promises, mostly himself.

“Tomorrow,” she echoes as he resolutely releases her to head out.

“Good night, Carter,” he says as he opens her door.

“Night, Jack,” she murmurs as he slips out after one last glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note – Please don’t hold me to ‘tomorrow’ because we’ll all be disappointed. Does anyone remember when I said I had a plan? Written out on paper and everything? Well, I lost the piece of paper (facepalms). I am now working from the snippets I’ve already typed on my computer (from one-word prompts to parts of a scene), so wish me luck deciphering it. This short chapter is to make up for all the pesky interruptions. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	6. Chapter 6

“You know, if I knew you’d be more annoying after I put you out of your misery, I would have made you wait till the Daedalus was ready to ship out,” Jack says as Daniel bounces around his office. He’s not exaggerating either. Daniel, open book in his hand, is barely able to refrain from hopping up and down. “Can’t you go and bug Carter?”

“Sam said the same thing about you when she kicked me out of her lab,” Daniel replies without missing a beat. His feet rock in time with his words. Jack’s dizzy just from looking at him. “It feels wrong not doing anything to celebrate her last day.”

That had occurred to Jack as well but she hates fuss and he understands that. She might be the one who comes up with the plans to save their collective asses but she usually defers from being centre of attention. Hell, he and Hammond kept her promotions a surprise because of it. When he and Daniel checked with her about her last day, and after receiving threats of rigging his truck or kidnapping Daniel’s current favourite reading material – the one clutched in his hand-, they’d relented.

“Just because we can’t, doesn’t mean Siler and Walter can’t organise something,” Jack tells Daniel who immediately catches on and his lips form an ‘o’. He trusts them to keep it low key and not to let it drag on to be uncomfortable for Sam.

“Well, that’s good,” Daniel says as he finally runs out of energy and drops into one of the spare chairs in front of Jack’s desk. “Thanks for letting me go, by the way.”

“You haven’t gone yet, Daniel, I can cancel the paperwork,” Jack warns dropping his attention to the fresh memos on his desk. If he had his way, the paperwork would mysteriously disappear. “Look, we don’t know how many lives you have left, so try not to push it when you’re out there.”

He’s only half-joking. Daniel can find trouble just by looking up from a book he’s reading; his knack for it has stunned Jack on a semi-regular basis since they met. Scratch that, he’s a huge pain in the keister. Even without the Goa’uld hanging around, there’ll be a day when Daniel doesn’t make it home. The Stargate program, for now, will revert to an outreach post, maintaining and seeking relations and new technologies, instead of a frontline base. They’re set to continue to strengthen ties with current allies and making new ones as well as searching for new technology. There’s too much still out in the galaxy to warrant keeping Daniel on Earth.

Daniel considers his words, looking contrite as he concedes the point. In the end, he can’t quite make a promise to ease Jack’s concern when it isn’t up to him. Life happens and sometimes it’s out your control. Jack understands that better than most. “I’ll miss you too, Jack.”

***

There’s a half-eaten cake sitting on her empty workbench and far too many people in her lab. Sam sits on her computer chair with her back to the wall facing the door. She had wanted to slip out at the end of the day with no one noticing yet she couldn’t bring herself to turn Siler and Walter away when they sheepishly appeared in her doorway nearly an hour ago. Thankfully, thoughtfully, no one gave full speeches just a few words from Walter as Siler cut the cake.

Despite feeling her eyes gloss over, Sam manages to rein in her tears as Siler and Walter hand over a box with a part for her bike she’s been searching for months. In between planning the wedding and work, she hasn’t had time to take her bike out for a good run. She plans on remedying that when getting her bearings in Nevada.

She slips from her chair, hugging both men. Just inside her lab, Daniel and Jack lean against the door frame trying to blend into the background of the gathering. They only just manage to strike the right balance between looking innocent and smug at the same time. She raises an eyebrow at them only to receive unperturbed smirks in return. She can’t find the energy to be mad at them as people start saying their goodbyes and filing out of her lab. There’s a little ache in her heart as she realises it won’t be her lab for much longer.

Siler and Walter are the last to pass Daniel and Jack and they exchange nods as the General pats them on the shoulders. “I thought I said…” Sam warns them as she approaches.

“What makes you think I had anything to do with this, Carter? You make it sound like I’m in charge around here,” Jack drawls, feigning innocence.

“I don’t know where I’d get an idea like that, General,” she quips as his warm gaze settles on her. She returns it, acutely aware Daniel is watching them closely. They haven’t been this comfortable, this familiar, in a long time. Even at the cabin, they’d held back. He’s always had a pretty good read on them, it won’t take much for him to realise what is going on.

“You know, I really should be offended,” he addresses them, looking at them from over the rim of his glasses.

“Daniel,” Jack groans, quickly scanning the hall. It’s deserted. Sam holds her breath as her stomach drops.

The changes won’t be official for a couple of hours yet. Even then they need to be discreet. They’ve denied and fought their relationship for years with each other and whoever insinuated a hint of impropriety to use against them.

Daniel waves him off, sounding almost petulant when he argues back, “I’m happy for you.”

Jack shushes him with a hiss and a finger while Sam sighs in relief. She steps forward tentatively, hoping to curb an argument before it begins.   
“Daniel, you know we can’t,” she starts, urging every ounce of patience she has into voice to remain composed.

“Can’t say anything,” the other doctor finishes for her, looking contrite as he realises how on edge the two military officers are. “I know. I’m still happy for you.”

She moves forward into Daniel’s arms as she wraps her own around him. He squeezes her tightly as she fights her tears once more. Sometimes it’s easier to let it go than argue with him. “Don’t think that means you get a pass when you miss a check-in.”

“Not you, too,” Daniel groans in her ear as he releases her, stepping back. Sam chances a glance at Jack, who quirks his brow in answer to her silent question. He’s more worried than she is for their friend. “Don’t worry, you’re my first call when I get stuck on a piece of alien technology,” Daniel reassures, bringing her attention back to him. He looks over her shoulder at the lab. “You ready to go?”

Before she can answer him, the overhead tannoy crackles to life as Walter’s voice filters through. “General O’Neill to the control room, General O’Neill to the control room.”

Jack checks his watch and swears under his breath. “Check in with Dakara,” he mutters, clapping his hands together as he clears his throat before addressing them. “Anyone wanna join me?”

Tempting. Really tempting, if only to see Teal’c. Sam glances at the clock on the wall, realising time ran away from them. She’s got to meet the movers at her house. “Sorry, Sir.”

Jack eyes her for a moment, a small smile threatening to form, but then he accepts her answer with a shrug. They turn to Daniel together, and she fully expects him to accept Jack’s offer as he thrives on speaking with their allies, but he shakes his head. “I’m going to walk Sam out.”

There’s a question in Jack’s expression as his gaze flicks between them. He opens his mouth only for Walter to interrupt him. “General O’Neill to the control room, General O’Neill to the control room.”

“Gotta go,” Jack tells them. He makes it three feet before he spins on his heel. “Ah, wait a minute.” He nips into the dark lab. “You can’t waste cake!” he exclaims re-emerge carrying the plate. Daniel fails to hide his exasperation. “It’s not for me, I’m gonna take it to the control room.”

Sam bites her lip, stopping her smile from spreading. She’s on her way out, she probably won’t see him till this evening. Daniel makes a little sound to draw her attention back to him.

“What?” She asks.

“Huh?” He returns, oozing innocence, trying to draw her into a verbal sparring match as he does with Jack.

Except she’s not Jack. So she just rolls her eyes at him as she gives her lab a once over. Walking over the threshold, she’s amazed by the space. She was never untidy, but she had a lot of equipment and after eight years, things accumulate. All of her things are gone, on their way to Nevada. She exhales softly, feeling heavy all of a sudden. Weighed down by guilt for splitting the team, she’s wondered if she is doing the right thing.

She’s standing in the middle of the room when she notices Daniel walking along the wall where the now empty bookcase is. He pokes at a speck on a shelf, frowns at it, before giving up on it with a sigh. He turns to face her, stuffing his hands in his pockets while he moves to stand beside her.

“We’re doing the right thing, Sam,” Daniel explains, gently bumping her shoulder, as though reading her mind. “It’s time to move on. Not just for you guys, Sam, everything fell into place at the right time for all of us. You have nothing to be sorry for,” he adds sincerely. Returning to his people had been Teal’c’s plan all along while Daniel’s endless curiosity will continue to get him into trouble.

She tucks her chin, hides her sigh. “We’re on base, Daniel,” she whispers.

He relents a little, dropping his voice after he cranes his head around the door. “I’m sorry but, for me, you’ve waited long enough. You shouldn’t have to hide like this.”

“We do, Daniel, you know why we do,” Sam points out. “I appreciate the sentiment, I do, please just follow our lead on this,” she implores him. They don’t know what this is yet let alone entails.

“Just promise me you’ll enjoy it without getting caught up in the details. This is going to be an adjustment for both of you.”

Sam bobs her head thoughtfully. He’s voicing her own fears, the ones she’s ignoring. She’s so afraid of missing their window, she’s been forging ahead. She doesn’t want to blow this chance by rushing. She meets Daniel’s searching gaze and offers him a soft smile.

“Are you ready?”

He’s asking so much more than that, and she loves him for being the voice of reason. He’s one of the two people who have the balls to talk to them about them. She has no idea if they’re actually ready. Jack is too important to her not to try.

“Sam?” Daniel’s questions, cautious and concerned, asking more than if she’s ready.

“Yeah, I’m ready to go,” Sam insists, not ready to answer anything else as she sweeps her gaze over the space and then resolutely picks up her bag.

***

It’s dusk when he rings her doorbell, the ding-dong filters through the wooden door as he hears her approach. He checks his clothes and pulls at the hem of his shirt. It’s warm enough to forgo a jacket even though he does have one in the truck for when the temperature drops. When Carter tugs open the door, he automatically gives her a once over, taking in her knitted blue hoodie and dark jeans. She’s wearing boots as he told her to without revealing any other details of their date. Her jacket is draped over her arm. He drags his eyes up to her face and finds her watching him with a nervous smile and tries not to mirror it when he smiles back.

“Hey, Carter.” She cocks an eyebrow at his slip. Right. She’s not Carter tonight, he’s not Sir. “Sam,” he corrects himself.

“Jack,” she acknowledges. He likes it when she says his name, the way it rolls off her tongue. Her rare use of it is intimate and reminds him of all the things they’ve denied themselves. “Where are we going?”

“Just someplace I know,” he drawls. The eyebrow goes up again, questioning this time. Probably a good thing she trusts him. She locks up and follows him over to his truck parked across her drive.

The drive is comfortable as Carter chats amiably about her plan to meet Cassie at the airport tomorrow, listening to the radio. He drives them toward the outskirts, the houses giving way to fields, mountains and the trees. Jack glances at Sam when she grows quiet, finding her attention captivated by the changing landscape, as they leave the city behind.

By the time he pulls into an empty gravel parking lot thirty minutes later, the sky is a deep blue and peppered with bright stars. He kills the engine and they sit for a moment looking at the view. The red stone of the mountains dominates the view against the impending night sky and the trees merge into each other.

“We’re going hiking?”

“Not far,” he points at a clearing by the tree line. “There’s a spot…” he trails off and looks at her. “We can go somewhere else if you want,” Jack offers when she doesn’t say anything. “But I was thinking this-.”

“No, no,” Sam repeats softly. “This is…” she trails off, looking out at the wide, open space. “This is perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she agrees, meeting his gaze again.

“Well, come on then,” Jack says, climbing out of the truck.

Aside from a few team nights where they’ve ended up on his roof, they have never gone star gazing at night when it was for anything other than work. While they have found some amazing views off-world, he knows she loves the familiarity of the night sky on Earth. Truth is, he had no idea how to make tonight special. A lot is riding on this. He considered taking her to a restaurant, making her dinner at his house, bowling, grabbing a drink. He dismissed them all because they didn’t fit the bill. He and Carter have eaten dinner at various places in the city including his house, they’ve bowled with Daniel and Teal’c and frequented O’Malleys with half the base.

The last date he had was that disastrous afternoon she interrupted his dinner with Kerry Johnson at his house. He didn’t want to be stargazing on his roof with memories of that day haunting their first date.

As she walks around to his side of the truck, he hands her a torch before grabbing the blanket and cool box from the back seat. She pulls the cool box from his grasp, unwilling to let him carry everything as he reaches for the telescope he stowed next to them. They fall into step as they start on the trail in the dwindling light, the beams from their torches dance along the well-travelled walk.

“You set for tomorrow?” Jack asks. “You know, one word from you and Landry is ready to go toe to toe with Groom Lake to keep you,” he says. He’s not exaggerating, Hank had all but begged to keep her.

“Siler picks up the keys in the morning,” she shakes her head. He knows Siler’s niece got a job with an engineering firm in town and was looking for somewhere to stay, saving Sam from the job of deciding what to do with the house.

He hefts the case he’s carrying. “I know this isn’t the equipment we’re used to, but it’s portable. How about we set up here?”

Sam nods, cast an approving glance over the space he picked. The trees are denser the further they are from the road, shielding them from prying eyes. They’re alone except the chirping of crickets and the odd owl toot. Jack eyes the ground, working out a flat area for the tripod and lays out the blanket as she sets the cool box at the base of a tree. Jack feels her eyes on him as he clicks open the case and sets up the base then the telescope efficiently. He looks up when he’s done and motions at the eye hole for her to check. He’s seen her eager, wide-eyed look hundreds of times, he never gets tired of it. Her expression turns thoughtful as she appraises the view through the eyepiece. Her index finger finds the focus and nudges it a fraction to the right. Her mouth widens and her eyes are bright when she turns her attention to him. Yeah, this was a good idea.

“Good to go?” He asks, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Si-,” she stops herself with a sigh, closing her own eyes as she blushes. “Jack.”

“Jack,” he murmurs as her eyes open to find his. His heartbeat kicks up a notch. “Not so easy, is it?”

“No,” she admits. “Nothing worth anything is easy.”

“Is this too much?” She goes to shake her head but he tilts his head to the side.

“A little overwhelming,” Sam concedes.

“Yeah, for me too,” he confesses. “We’ve spent eight years keeping our hands to ourselves, that’s a hard habit to break no matter how much we’ve thought about it.”

“We?” The hope in her voice spurs him on.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack assures her.

They know everything about each other, have a history together which is never going to change. They waited for a valid reason, a good one, and having this chance with her now makes up for waiting. No matter what happens, he’ll always be there for her.

“Look, we have food, we have drinks, a great view. I’ll even let you laugh at my jokes,” he pauses when she giggles, looking a little more relaxed, proving his point. “There’s no pressure here, nothing has to happen unless we want it to. We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“No, I’d like to stay here,” Sam explains as she lowers herself to the blanket and gestures for him to join her.

Hours later, when they’ve eaten the sandwiches he made and drunk a beer each before switching to soda – waiting at least an hour before he drives them back -, shared stories from before they met, he takes her home and walks her to her door. They linger under her porch light, not quite ready for the night to be over just yet, like they did a week ago when they returned from the cabin. They don’t talk about their new assignments or make plans for the future, no presumptions or pressure. That will come when they’re comfortable.

This time he does kiss her because it feels right; because she wants him to. Her hand cups his head, drawing the kiss out. Their kiss is unhurried and gentle. It’s just a kiss and they both know it, they’re not ready for more. If he doesn’t let her go tonight, he won’t let her go tomorrow. He pulls back and happily notes the contented look in Sam’s eyes.

“Let me know you get there safely,” he asks as he steps back to let her get to her door.

“I will,” she agrees. “Goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – There was so much more I wanted to say with Daniel but Sam’s lab isn’t the place so it’s been shelved for a future chapter…Well how about that first date, huh? Feedback, thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments, I love reading what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN – Fair warning, this is where we go into the long-distance stage of the relationship (and spoilers for season nine). Sam and Jack aren’t always going to have reasons to be together each chapter. In other news, I found the piece of paper I lost (I’ve typed it to stop me from losing it again).  
> This hasn’t been beta read, so all mistakes are my own. Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated. Thank you all who have left comments and kudos. Hopefully, you’ll continue to enjoy.

Cassie smiles and rolls her eyes at Sam as she half-heartedly sings an off-key rendition of happy birthday to her as she carries the single cupcake with one lit candle toward her. It’s cringy and perfect all at once. Cassie glances at the ‘happy birthday’ banner Sam hung over the breakfast bar before she woke up this morning. She doesn’t hide her laughter as Sam puts the plate in front of her and reaches the crescendo of the song. Cassie blows the flame out with a deep breath as Sam whoops and reaches for her own cupcake on the counter before sitting next to her.  


“What did you wish for?”  


“Don’t you know it’s bad luck to tell someone your wish?” Cassie fires back as she licks the icing from the candle base before putting at the side of the plate. “Aren’t cupcakes for breakfast enough?”  


Sam crinkles her nose and shrugs. Cassie makes a show mulling it over as she peels the wrapper from her cake and takes a huge bite. Sam hasn’t gone overboard with decorations or presents to compensate for her mom as Cassie asked, yet she’s done just enough to make her feel special. Earlier, Cassie spied the ingredients for her mom’s lasagne, something Janet managed to teach Sam to cook before she died, in the fridge.  


“No, I’m not making the same mistake twice,” Cassie argues back, pushing her thoughts away. Sam frowns at her. Cassie leans in, relenting, “I once told mom I wished you and Jack would make me a cousin.”  


“What? When?” Sam’s head whips up so fast she hears her neck creak.  


“I think it was my first year on Earth and one of my friends had a baby brother. I wanted a baby in our family,” Cassie explains with a shrug. She points at Sam’s expression with a gentle chuckle. “Mom had the same reaction. She explained the Air Force rules, though I didn’t understand it.” Sam raises her eyebrows at this. “I was twelve, I didn’t care about frat regs. I wanted a cousin. You and Jack were the only viable option.”  


Sam raises her eyebrows. That was only a year into the program, she doesn’t remember much other than admiring him in a professional sense. He made her laugh, he made fun of her, he made her feel at ease in a field unit. He was handsome, undeniably, but that wasn’t the first thing she admired about him. Not consciously. If Cassie had noticed something back when she was so young and innocent…  


Sam realises she is thinking out loud when Cassie answers her with another shrug. “I don’t know what it was. At least I didn’t, not back then. You guys were different together compared to how you were with Mom or Daniel or Teal’c. When you would joke around, you’d light up or inch a little closer.” She pauses. “You’re still like that, you know.”  


Sam ducks her head, taking a sudden interest in her untouched cupcake. Cassie is baiting her. She hasn’t told Cassie about Jack. She doubts Cassie would mind. It’s a two-bed apartment. She doesn’t hide when she calls Jack. Cassie spends more time in her room here than in her dorm; she’s heard them on the phone a few times since they moved in.  


“Who are your cards from?” Sam asks instead of confirming Cassie’s probing.  


Cassie rolls her eyes at the change of subject. Her accompanying smile reminds Sam of Janet. Janet wouldn’t let her get away with dodging the subject. Cassie picks up the card on top of the pile beside her. She holds the envelope up so Sam can see the familiar scrawl on the front. Of course, it is from Jack.  


Cassie opens it carefully and smiles at the image of a dog on the card wearing a party hat. A printout falls out when she opens the card. Quickly reading the brief, heartfelt message, Cassie sets the card aside and unfolds the printout. Scanning the page, she chokes a little.  


“What is it?” Sam asks.  


“A return ticket to DC for next week.” Cassie hands it over for Sam to read. “One of mom’s friends is giving a lecture on trauma treatment. She invited me when she found out what I was doing at school. I wasn’t sure if I should go because I don’t know her that well. Mom’s sister relayed the invite. Do you know if Jack has a guest room?”  


Sam sighs at the innocent expression on Cassie’s face. Fair’s fair, Sam supposes. “I’ll ask him later,” she concedes, making Cassie laugh. “I’m sure he has a couch, if not. He’d love to see you.”  


“I wish he was here,” Cassie admits. Sam tries, she really does, to hide her reaction only she can’t help echoing the sentiment. Cassie takes a bite of her cake, chewing thoughtfully. “Just out of curiosity, would Jack sleep on our couch if he came here?”  


Sam mock glare doesn’t even faze Cassie. Obviously, she knows. The thought of sharing a bed with Jack, any bed, is a welcome one. One she indulges frequently since their first date. She’s woken many times from vivid dreams expecting to find Jack wrapped around her. Cassie coughs lightly, bringing her back to the present. Cassie raises an eyebrow. Sam flushes, dropping her shoulders in defeat.  


“Probably not.”  


**  


Jack leans his weight against his office door. He glowers at the window and dank grey view of buildings and the gloomy sky. His first moment of peace since arriving less than a week ago is going to be short-lived, yet he can’t quite enjoy it in the four walls of his new office. He would pick a hundred planets, with several thousand trees, over the blank walls deep inside the Pentagon.  


He tugs at his tie, loosening it slightly to get at the button. He has one more meeting in a half-hour then he’s done for the day. Anna, his assistant, stands guard at her desk outside. She keeps him to his schedule while making sure he eats and sleeps. She doesn’t let him get away with any crap and does a fair, discrete imitation of Teal’c when he tries to crack a joke in front of someone he shouldn’t. She’s probably going to be a really good friend.  


His cell phone rings in his pocket. He grunts softly at his few minutes of solitude is cut shorter than he expected. He rolls his eyes at the name flashing on the screen. He should ‘a known it’d be Daniel; he’s always interrupting things.  


“Impeccable timing you have there, Space Monkey,” Jack says by way of greeting.  


“Am I interrupting?” Comes the earnest reply.  


“Not at the moment,” Jack admits. “Couldn’t you have waited, say thirty, thirty-five, minutes?”  


“Your next meeting is going to be a doozy, I take it.”  


“Yeah, I’m beginning to think it’s a conspiracy to leave the boring ones till the end of the day so it’s easier to fall asleep after,” Jack grouses, trying to remember what the meeting is actually about. Funding, numbers, something. He’ll figure it out when everyone shows up. “You called for something other than my schedule.”  


“Well, yes, partially,” Daniel stumbles. “I leave for Atlantis in a week and this your last chance to brief Mitchell before he arrives on Monday.”  


“Ack, no,” Jack growls. “He asked for SG-1, he’s got it.”  


“He asked to join it, not put his own SG-1 together. Don’t you think it’s a little mean?”  


“He has his pick of SGC personnel to choose from,” Jack points out.  


Mitchell is a big boy. This isn’t like the Academy hazing. He needs to be able to take a joke if he’s going to be stationed at the SGC and be on the first line team.  


“I wouldn’t have given him SG-1 if I didn’t think he could handle it. He didn’t go through a year of PT for nothing, Daniel. You’ll be there to brief him and Carter is going to check-in. We don’t have a pressing situation to worry about unless you decide to go looking for one.”  


“Ur, I don’t specifically go looking for one, it just happens to be where I am looking,” Daniel tersely argues.  


“Ah, but you admit you have a track record when it comes to getting us into trouble,” Jack grins through the phone. “You do know Mitchell is going to ask you to stay, right?”  


Daniel scoffs at him. Jack lets Daniel ramble about his preparations for Atlantis as he sinks into the chair in front of his desk. The archaeologist mentions several books but Jack lets it go over his head, appreciating the familiarity rather than be an active participant. He misses this. He misses goofing off in his office. He misses having lunch with Teal’c. He misses distracting Carter in her lab, which reminds him to pinch his calendar from Anna to find time in the schedule for an inspection-slash-tour of Groom Lake.  


A knock on his door resonates through the room before Anna pokes her head around the door to give him a five-minute warning. Daniel’s been waffling for twenty minutes, just what Jack needed to relax. Jack cuts Daniel short, thanking him for calling and makes him promise to call before he leaves for Atlantis.  


An hour and a half later, he’s back in his office. He manages to swipe the calendar from Anna’s desk as she grabs coffee for them. He ignores the crooked eyebrow when she returns as he flicks through it, scowling at the pages filled with meetings. He’s got a window after going to get the last of his things from Colorado but Cassie is in DC. He sighs.  


“Are you looking at anything in particular, Sir?” Anna asks as he sits on a visitor’s chair in her office. Her clipped tone makes him look up at her standing next to her desk and he notices the clock above her head. It’s fast approaching twenty hundred hours on a Friday night.  


“Just looking for a gap in my schedule,” he explains tiredly while trying not to sound like he’s been in the job for three days and he’s ready to throw in the towel. He doesn’t care about his influence or politics only the people in his command. He can’t and won’t bend the rules to visit Groom Lake without good reason. Sam wouldn’t like it and it would contradict why they waited. She probably knew that before they moved. His eyes roam the full page. The visit will have to wait.  


“How long do you need?” She asks, her tone softening. She doesn’t ask if it’s personal or work-related.  


“It’s not pressing,” he assures her. Her head tilts to the side. “I need some more details before anything is decided but I was looking for a viable date on my end.”  


Jack’s aware the vague explanation doesn’t help. Anna’s mouth settles into a line as she holds her hand out for the calendar. He hands it over and she quickly flicks through the itinerary to find a few blank days bracketing a weekend, five weeks away. She holds it out to him, her fingers pointing at it.  


“I can’t make any promises as things change quickly and at last minute around here, Sir. This weekend is your best bet.”  


“Thanks,” Jack says, making note of the dates to tell Sam when he talks with her. “We have anything else for today?”  


“No, Sir,” Anna immediately replies.  


“Then go home, enjoy your weekend.”  


“I’ll just call your car-.”  


Jack waves her off as he stands. “That’s not necessary.”  


“It’s protocol, Sir,” she argues, lifting the phone to her ear.  


“Protocol, my ass,” he mutters, flaring at the idea of something so simple as driving himself home has been taken away from him. He glances at Anna to see her eyebrows shoot under her fringe as she holds the receiving mid-air. “Uh, sorry. I’m still getting used to how everything works here,” he admits.  


She seems to understand he’s going to need more time to adjust than most and he likes not having to explain that. He wags a finger at the phone in her hand, signalling that it’s okay for her to continue. She offers him a wry smile as she speaks into the phone quietly.  


**  


“Hi,” Sam says when he answers his phone.  


“Hey,” Jack replies softly as he drops onto his bed wearing just a towel after his shower. He walked through his apartment door thirty minutes ago. “How did Cassie’s birthday go?”  


“Good, she loved your present,” she explains. “She wanted to know if you have a guest room or a pull-out couch.”  


“I’ll have the guest room ready for her,” Jack replies perking up at the prospect of seeing Cassie. “Just the guest room or will you be…?” He lets the question hang in the air unsure if he should ask or not. He isn’t sure of the rules.  


“I wish I could but I’m back and forth to Prometheus,” Sam tells him. “I’m coming to DC in a few weeks to pitch R and D’s funding defence.”  


He barely bites back a groan. Weeks isn’t what Jack wanted to hear. He supposes it’s better than months.  


“By the way, Cassie knows.”  


“We haven’t hidden it from her,” Jack nods. “She pissed we haven’t said anything?”  


“No, she was more amused than anything.”  


“Ah.” He can imagine how that conversation went, including the exact shade of pink Sam’s face was. “That’s a relief.” He pauses. “She there?”  


“She headed out to meet friends,” Sam says. “How was your day?”  


“Long. Confusing,” Jack answers. A lot of information was thrown at him today. He knew most of it. Hammond already briefed him on the current state of all departments which fall under Home World Security’s umbrella. “My assistant reminds me of Fraiser without the needles and stethoscope. I don’t know if she’s there to assist me or make sure I don’t get lost in the maze of corridors.”  


Anna, who has a few years on him, spent most of the day directing him between his office and briefing rooms. Jack wonders if Davis or Hammond briefed her on him or if his reputation preceded him. She’s got over twenty years of experience dealing with Pentagon Generals, something he never wants to become or get used to. He couldn’t get a good read on her other than seeing a lip twitch or two when his mouth got the better of him. They were split second, blink and you miss it movements because she’s that good at schooling her features, speaking to her years of service. She’s got one photo of a family on her desk and nothing for him to fiddle with. She didn’t confiscate his yo-yo though.  


The rest of his new team are good but are slightly more wound than Jack is used to. He found himself on the verge of hollering for Walter a few times. Jack’s picked up the phone half a dozen times to offer him a transfer only he doubts Walter would take him up on it.  


Sam hums non-committedly and he suspects she’s disguising a laugh. He decides he actually needs to hear her laugh, as it’s one of his favourite noises, so he quips, “Mostly I spent my day scoping out potential Kinsey-wannabes and figuring out how to avoid them.”  


Her giggle floats clearly through the line, making him feel better about his day and the insurmountable task given to him by Hammond and Hayes. He might feel trapped by his new positions, but these conversations, talking to Sam, free him.  


“There are plenty of them at the Pentagon, believe me,” she quips sympathetically.  


Jack scoots back on the bed, rearranging himself to recline against his pillows. He lets her voice wash over him as she goes on to tell him about her day and Cassie’s birthday dinner. She gives him the run-down of R and D and the new toys they’re developing; he’d give anything to field test ‘em.  


They have a standing phone date set for twenty-one hundred her time, zero hundred in DC. Though their days are long, their hours have evened out. It began a few days after she arrived in Nevada and, for two people who find talking a challenge, they’re doing a fair job.  


Her voice is calm and warm as she talks to him and he’s content to listen to her tonight. Some nights, he leads the conversation. Some nights, there’s a definite flirty undertone to their banter. She laughs at his jokes while he tries to control himself when she uses technobabble. He likes the new openness of their conversations, even when they talk about mundane things such as where he can find good pie or cake in DC or short cuts from his apartment to the Pentagon. It’s intimate, grounding. In short, it’s easier than he expected.  


Sam’s held a part of his heart for a long time, that won’t change because there’s a country between them. He doesn’t want to go on like this forever. It’s been a long time since he let himself think about the future, and he wants her in his. He’d happily follow her to whatever posting she gets.  


He wants to fall asleep beside her and wake up to her low groggy voice in the morning before he makes her breakfast. He wants to argue about who’s turn it is to do the dishes after. He wants to do the crossword with her on a lazy Sunday morning, not because he doesn’t want to lose a bet but because he misses her teasing him, though they could up the stakes. He might want her in the most primal way but their physical relationship will progress with time.  


He feels like they’re skipping that awkward phase of a new relationship where people get to know each other because they did this years ago with Daniel and Teal'c when they became a team rather than as a couple. His head is full of information he knows about her. He knows she curls up on her left side to sleep. He knows she prefers blue jello. He knows she loses track of time when she’s engrossed in a project. He knows he wants to break when they play pool because that’s the only shot he’ll get on the table before she hands his ass to him.  


“You’re zoning out,” Sam says carefully, sincerely, without accusing him.  


“Thinking,” he breathes out apologetically, shaking himself.  


“Anything interesting?”  


“About you,” he replies honestly. He’s allowed to admit that now.  


“Really?” Her voice drops an octave and he wonders if she’s thinking about their reunion too. “I like this,” she sighs.  


“Me too.” He’s allowed to admit that now.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to _Avalon_ parts 1 and 2.

Juggling takeout and his gym bag, Jack opens his front door for Cassie as she looks up and down the empty hall. The blank beige walls seem more like a hotel than a home. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to the quiet. He hasn’t seen any of his neighbours. He occasionally hears a door opening and closing or the faint strains of music floating through the wall, otherwise, it’s eerily quiet. The building is designed for people who work in the City and go home at the weekend, not for someone to make a home.

“You must hate it here,” Cassie comments as she walks through the door and drops her duffel under the coat rack. He can’t muster the energy to pretend to be offended, she knows him too well.

“Pretty much,” he quips, hanging up his coat and revealing the Class A’s he has to wear to the Pentagon. He catches her cocking an eye at them too. “Yeah, yeah,” he moans. He hates them too. He hangs up the jacket and tugs his tie off.

Her shoulders shake as she laughs as he gestures for her to go down the hall to his kitchen-slash-living room. She flicks on lights as she moves through the apartment. He points out the bathroom and guest room before he takes the takeout into the kitchen. Cassie joins him after poking her head around the doors. She walks around the living room, taking in the photos he has set out, a few of Charlie, a few of SG-1, one of Cassie and the dog he gave her when she first arrived on Earth. She smiles at that one. She casts her eyes over the furniture which came with the apartment, giving it the same look of derision that she gave the hall.

“Where’s your stuff?”

“Huh?” He asks as he opens the cartons and grabs the packets of chopsticks and fortune cookies from the bag. “You want a soda? Or I have juice.”

He managed to swing by the grocery store yesterday to have some food and drinks in the fridge for Cassie. There’s beer for himself.

“Soda,” Cassie confirms coming closer to peer into the cartons to find her noodles. “Where’s your furniture?”

He has his essentials; important photographs, clothes. He’ll get the rest from storage when he finds somewhere permanent in DC. Someplace a bit run down, something to keep him busy outside of the Pentagon. He just needs time to look.

“In storage,” Jack tells her and pushes her soda into her hand as she takes her noodles and chopsticks. He grabs the beer and follows her to the couch. Jack tosses the remote in her direction. “Consider it another birthday present,” he says when she picks it up casually.

“A plane ticket _and_ TV privileges? Tough choice to pick a favourite. You never let anyone pick another channel if the Simpsons are on,” Cassie deadpans as she flips through the channels in a way all teenagers do, ignoring his frown as he reconsiders the wisdom of his decision.

The Simpsons are on, she could let him off his momentary lapse. He bites back his urge to tell her to just pick something and stick to it. She makes a show of considering some girly film before switching to the channel with the Simpsons.

“I liked the plane ticket better,” she tells him with a small smile. Jack laughs. He loves this kid.

He adjusts his position and tucks into his mushoo pork. He’s settling into his position but this is the nearest thing to his normal life he’s experienced since he arrived in DC. Kicking back and watching TV with his adopted niece.

“What’s the plan for the weekend?” He asks as the title sequence starts and he begins to hum the theme tune.

“Are you working?” Cassie counters.

“I have a meeting in the morning, during your lecture. After that, I am free till Monday baring an intergalactic incident.”

“My flight leaves Sunday night, so maybe some sightseeing before that,” she suggests slumping down onto the couch cushions. She puts her soda can on the coffee table.

“You want to do anything tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Cassie nods thoughtfully as she chews. “Help you look at listings for somewhere else to live.”

***

“When you said I’d be your first call when you got stuck on a piece of technology, I didn’t think you meant literally,” Sam jokes as she studies the bracelet on Daniel’s wrist through the split-screen of the video call. She was beamed into her lab moments before he started video conferencing her from the control room.

“Think you’re funny, Vala and Mitchell could’ve called you instead of me,” Daniel warns her. “They’re just upstairs in the briefing room, I can go get them,” he offers, pointing upward.

Behind him, Siler pokes his head into the frame and waves. Sam beams at him and chuckles when Daniel does a double-take over his shoulder as Siler disappears.

“Isn’t she the one who hijacked the Prometheus?” Turning back to Sam, Daniel closes his eyes and nods. Sam hides her smile as she re-examines the bracelet. “She sounds persistent.”

“Imagine being tethered to an attractive female version of Maybourne with an unhealthy dose of McKay’s confidence.”

“Yeesh,” Sam grimaces. That’d be tough on anyone. She huffs at the bracelet and points. “Doctor Lee went through three blades on the strap?”

“He said it’d be easier to cut off my hand,” Daniel confirms. Sam holds back her laugh at the frustration in his voice. “Teal’c says they’re used to connect Jaffa to their prisoners. If the prisoner escapes or dies the Jaffa tasked with holding them dies as punishment.”

“Looks like you’ll have to keep Vala close for the time being,” Sam says sympathetically. He looks more pained by this idea than being stuck in a bracelet. “I can’t think of anything Doctor Lee hasn’t tried, sorry Daniel.”

He exhales loudly and adjusts his glasses, looking disappointed. He changes tack. “Any chance you can meet us on the Prometheus?” Sam pulls a face, unimpressed. “Sorry, I kind of owe Mitchell for babysitting Vala,” Daniel explains when he registers her expression.

“I already turned him down,” Sam explains, quelling the flair of annoyance. Cam is her friend; Daniel is one of her closest. He’s supposed to be on her side.

She enjoys her new assignment. She enjoys coming home to Cassie. Cassie is settling at college, she’s less fraught than when Sam arrived. She was happier on her birthday than Sam had seen her in a long time. Cassie has dropped all the defences she put up when Janet passed. She talks to Sam instead of pushing her away after a bad day. Tonight, she will go home to a quiet apartment as Cassie is visiting Jack in DC. Jack is another reason all on his own. She can’t explain that over an open channel to the SGC. She shouldn’t have to explain it to Daniel at all.

“What happens when we need you?” He jiggles his wrist pointedly. Sam follows the movement. “Teal’c is coming,” he tries next, obviously hoping bribery might work. It’s a low blow even if it’s appealing.

“Tempting, but I made commitments, Daniel,” Sam starts. She will always be there to help him. It’s too early to ascertain the situation of what appears to be a retrieval mission. If it escalates after, then her presence might be needed. “Unless there is a situation that requires my attention, my job is here at R and D. I won’t have a choice if the situation calls for it.”

“Don’t you miss it?”

“You know I do Daniel, but I also love doing what I am now. Think of being able to dedicate your time to exploring, translating Ancient…” She trails off as she notices his frown.

“You mean like the Atlantis expedition?”

“Yeah, sorry.” She pauses as she realises he’s lost out on the assignment again.

Daniel sighs and looks around him to find Walter ignoring him. He looks apologetic as he adds, “I’m sorry, Sam, I know if I was in your position I’d make the same choice.”

His sincerity breaks Sam’s resolve. She knows he would never tell anyone about her and Jack though he can get a little single-minded when he gets an idea in his head. “Just bear that in mind and back me up if Mitchell asks,” she implores him. He’s contrite as he nods. “Thank you.”

“If I didn’t have a full schedule, I’d consider joining you on the Prometheus. As it is, I have to prepare briefings on various projects for the Pentagon.”

“You’re going to DC?” He asks, his eyebrows shooting up. A slight smile plays on his lips.

“Not yet,” Sam corrects him. “Soon.”

Daniel nods knowingly, teasing her. She appreciates he is happy for them. She knows he won’t intentionally say anything to hurt of her or Jack. The simple fact is, as much as Sam doesn’t want it to happen, they might not work, everything might go wrong, someone might find out and report them. The Joint Chiefs could decide it’s too much of a coincidence so soon after leaving the same command and launch an investigation. If that happens, Daniel isn’t much use as a witness, he’s witnessed two friends sacrificing something he never thought they should. Daniel being defensive on their behalf isn’t going to be helpful in that situation, it’ll just provide evidence for investigators to skew against them.

As much as Jack says he is ready to offer to retire or resign, he loves his job. She loves her job. They’ve in a good place. She doesn’t want to ruin what they have started. She doesn’t want them to end up resenting each other because they were stupid and made mistakes.

Out of shot, Sam hears someone bellow “Jackson!” and Daniel ducks as his attention is drawn towards the person summoning him. Footsteps pound the spiral staircase leading to the briefing room. The claxons aren’t sounding, the red alert isn’t swirling in the background. Sam remains calm but her instincts kick in as Cam, still out of shot, calls for Daniel.

Daniel straightens and blanches as he assesses the scene she can’t see. Behind him, Walter looks dumbfounded. Daniel turns back to the screen, wincing. “We’re fine but I have to go. Vala is being…well, Vala,” he says by way of explanation. “Talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Daniel,” Sam laughs.

***

Jack manages to meet Cassie after her lecture. Getting in to see houses on Saturday with no notice proves to be an impossible task. Jack suggests making a start on sightseeing only for the weather to scupper that idea. The sky is overcast with rain threatening to fall. They pick up lunch at the bakery Sam said makes the best sandwiches and cake. Sitting in his living room, he goes through the listings in the paper while Cassie rolls her eyes at him and boots up her laptop to look online.

She sits at the breakfast bar and shows him the slideshows from places in his budget, he got a good deal on his house in Colorado even though he hates letting the house go. There are a few promising properties with much more character than the block of apartments he’s in. With Cassie looking for more options, Jack calls realtors for appointments next weekend.

He alternates between fielding calls about SG-1 using Prometheus as a taxi service for little more than a treasure hunt on the word of a sketchy alien and the cost of a potential international incident on UK soil. He really should talk to Daniel about getting shackled to the wrong women…

Rain starts tip-tapping on the window late afternoon. Jack cuts through his carrot cake with a fork and decides Sam was right about the bakery. He spoke to her last night after Cassie called to say she arrived safely. It was a quick conversation. He has no idea how Sam does it with Cassie listening in on her end, her keen observation was disconcerting. Just like her mothers.

So far, Cassie hasn’t mentioned the obvious changes he and Sam have made. She enjoys teasing Sam, according to two conversations they’ve had since last week.

“I’ve been thinking,” she starts as she turns away from her chocolate cake to face him.

“What about?” He already knows if the slight nuance is any indication.

“Logistics,” she chews on her cake. “How will Nevada and DC work?”

“We don’t know if it will,” Jack admits honestly. He thinks over her question, the question she didn’t ask. He thinks about what’s happened in the last two years for her, losing another mother and the stability Janet Frasier provided. “Hey, I’m always going to be here for you and her.”

Cassie accepts it with a wrinkle of her nose, looking down self-consciously.

“Are you okay with this happening?”

“I’m happy for you guys,” she nods slightly, a little unsure. He almost certain she hasn't talked to Sam about this. “I guess, I thought there’d be more of a commitment when you guys finally…”

“Do you really think we’re not committed to each other?”

“This is different,” Cassie says with a small voice and a shrug.

She’s talking about as a unit. She’s right in a way and oh so wrong in another.

“Yeah, this is different. We were a team; we’ve relied on and trusted each other for a long time,” Jack pauses. “We’re building on that commitment.”

Cassie considers him for a minute, weighing up his sincerity and his explanation. Her face softens and she meets his eyes, her lips turned up slightly as she nods.

He knows Sam feels the same. Cassie needs a little reassurance and it spurs his conviction to get himself out of the funk he’s been in since he transferred. He could’ve pushed for retirement, he didn’t because he feels a responsibility to those in his command. He doesn’t want to lumber them with someone who cares more about politics than their lives. The pro and con lists in his head are heavy on the con side. Location is less than ideal, stuffy bean counters surround him daily and he has to hold his tongue to dare them to set foot through the Gate with the budget cuts they’re suggesting. The sitting is proving to be almost as bad on the knees; they ache like hell when he stands after sitting for hours. He’s been put in this non-descript apartment which is a step up from a hotel which doesn’t help his mood at the end of his day. He actually misses trees. The list goes on.  


The pro side has only one item. Sam.

Sam is, hands-down, more important than any con in this situation.

This is the decision they made together. They deserve to enjoy this. He owes it to her to give it his best shot. She wouldn’t want him to mope or be miserable unless something dire happens. She wants to listen to his cantankerous commentary on his day, she wants to giggle at him. That won’t happen if he wallows and is a complete dick about it. He needs to adapt.

He tosses his paper into Cassie’s lap and swaps his carrot cake for her chocolate. She makes a disgruntled noise, eying both pieces to figure out if it’s a fair swap size-wise and squints at him disapprovingly. He quickly cuts some off the corner and slides it onto her plate.

“Eat up, we’re apartment hunting,” Jack says. “We’re gonna make this work.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you for reading. Your support is really pushing me forward. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
> 
> 
> Takes place directly after _Origin_.

When they land at Peterson, Mitchell still hasn’t quite recovered from the shock of Jack springing him from base to go flying for the afternoon. He’s a little stiff and Jack half expects him to jump to attention every time he speaks. The younger man has a hold on himself, takes himself a little too seriously. Hank was right. He relies on self-deprecating humour to endear himself to others. That won’t work with Daniel and Teal’c if there’s no sincerity behind it. Over lunch, they gave him their cautiously optimistic assessment of Mitchell’s performance on their first mission as a unit. They seem sure he’ll be fine once he finds his feet. Jack can’t think of two people more suitable to guide Mitchell through that.

Jack unclips his helmet as they pop the top of the F302. Mitchell follows suit and they climb down from the cockpit. They walk the short distance to the hangar while technicians swarm the bird on the tarmac, almost as if they might have damaged it in some way. He exchanges a look with Mitchell who squints back, matching his own expression. It makes Jack wish Sam was here to prove that not all scientists are like the ones stationed at Peterson.  


They head for the changing rooms. Mitchell skips a couple of steps to catch Jack up. Jack senses the questions, the reluctance to overstep or make himself sound like an idiot. Jack can’t relate; he uses that to his advantage. Most of the time, it works.

“Heading back to DC tonight, Sir?”

“Yeah,” Jack replies. He’s got house viewings tomorrow. He settled the paperwork on his house yesterday after one last look around the place. Mitchell deflates a little, obviously expecting more. Time, explanation, Jack isn’t sure which. They fall silent until they reach the changing room.

“Spit it out, Mitchell,” Jack says as he swings the door open and walks down one side of the dividing bench. He faces his locker, unlocks it as he senses Mitchell pause at his own locker opposite. Jack isn’t bothered by the younger man’s hesitation; he’d be more concerned if Mitchell wasn’t cautious as long as he can make timely decisions when the situation calls for it. Mitchell wouldn’t have gotten this far in the Air Force if he couldn’t.

“I was wondering if you have any tips for me, Sir,” Mitchell responds. He tries to sound like he’s asking for advice from someone he admires. That’s true for the most part. There’s a little uncertainty in his resignation.

Jack glances over his shoulder and catches him fidgeting. “Out of your depth, Colonel?”

Jack won’t hold it against him if he says yes. Handing over the flagship team to someone who is essentially a rookie in terms of Gate travel is one thing when the program was being scaled back. It’s another when the situation changes overnight. The Ori seem as maniacal as the Goa’uld; it’s a toss-up for Jack over their dramatics. Jack needs to know now if Mitchell is up to the job of dealing with it.

“No, Sir,” Mitchell replies only just curbing the wince which accompanies his pause. “I want the assignment, I’ve spent the last year getting ready for it,” he rushes through his words, almost as if he’s convincing himself as much as Jack, promising him he’s ready. Maybe he’s afraid Jack will take the assignment away from him. “But when I asked for SG-1, I meant I wanted to learn from the best,” Mitchell explains, doing his best not to sound ungrateful.

He’s lucky he’s talking to Jack. “Daniel and Teal’c are the best,” Jack informs him.

“They’re not the only ones who are the best, Sir,” Mitchell points out.

Jack finally understands what he’s asking, who he’s asking for. Mitchell might have saved their asses in Antarctica, but he’s pushing it. Jack’s not going to give Sam up. Her assignment is her call. He knows she will make the right one if the situation changes. “Until we have made a proper threat assessment, we have no reason to move personnel and resources.”

Across the room, Mitchell accepts the veiled reprimand for what it is. Maybe he’s not that guy. Jack’s tempted to remind him if Sam returns to the SGC, the leadership of SG-1 is rightfully hers. He reconsiders at the last second as he doubts it’d make any difference to Mitchell considering what he said about learning from the best. According to Daniel, he’s some sort of groupie who’s read every one of their missions. That’s not how Daniel said it, just what Jack heard.

“What made you stick around back then? Why did you give up retirement to fight the Goa’uld?” The question is stilted and hesitant and takes Jack by surprise. He also hears real question he’s asking, doubting his own abilities without admitting it.

“Well, I kind of helped pick that fight,” Jack acknowledges with a shrug. He’d gone to Abydos, he’d set the bomb to kill Ra, he drew the attention of the other Goa’uld to Earth. It was his duty to see it through. He quickly changes his pants and pulls on a black tee shirt. “What’s your gut telling you about the Ori?”

“They want people to believe they’re the real deal.” Mitchell’s confident answer gives more away than the younger man intends. He has faith in Daniel’s assessment. The report he promptly handed in within hours of the mission, which Jack has read, said the same. Jack agrees with him.

“Yeah, probably think they are too, but I’m not the only one you need to convince. You up for that, Mitchell?”

To his benefit, Mitchell sees the challenge, even if he doesn’t quite understand the task ahead of him yet, for what it is and barely thinks about it before answering, “Yes, Sir.”

“Alright, then,” Jack packs up his duffel with his dress shirt and trousers. His jacket is in a garment bag for his drive back to DC. “Anything else before I go, Colonel?”

Mitchell winces at this, tentatively letting loose a nervous laugh, “I was actually serious about the tips, Sir.”

Jack eyes him for a second before making his way to the door. “Teal’c is easy. He understands boundaries. You’ve gotta understand his.” Mitchell nods. “Give Daniel time limits, count ‘em down. Give him a minute, he’ll take an hour.” Jack pauses, ponders his advice. “You might want to put a bell on him, he wanders.”

“A bell?”

Jack does a double-take at the Colonel. “Joking.” A look of absolute horror crosses Mitchell’s face as he realises Jack is messing with him. Yep, that’s embarrassing in front of a senior officer who used to hold your position. He’s got to work on his cues and sense of humour, especially with Daniel and Teal’c. “Teal’c is better than a bell,” Jack deadpans after a beat.

“Right,” Mitchell bobs his head, avoiding Jack’s eyes, as he grabs his bag to follow him out.

888

“Hello?” Sam calls as she opens her apartment door. She kicks it closed behind her and adjusts the bag of groceries in her hand as she slips her keys in her pocket. “Cassie?”

The apartment is quiet. There’s no sign of Cassie as Sam walks down the hall to the kitchen. Seeing a note on the fridge, she puts the groceries on the counter. Scanning the message, she smiles.

_‘Studying with a friend, probably stay at theirs tonight, Cassie xx’_

Faced with an evening to herself, Sam glances at her watch. Only six-thirty on Saturday. Her thoughts immediately go to Jack. Making a quick decision, she puts away the groceries and strides into her bedroom. She sheds her clothes, dumping them in the laundry basket. She slips into her ensuite and turns on the shower. Stepping under the spray, she lets the water wash over her.

Sam indulges in the luxury of time, taking longer than she would normally. She relaxes as the minutes' tick by. She lets her mind wander. Refreshed from visiting Jack, Cassie has been a whirlwind all week. Sam’s barely seen her as she’s preparing for an assessment. This past week, they’ve eaten breakfast together and didn’t see each other again till late at night. Cassie’s upbeat recount of her day was the highlight of Sam’s.

Shortly after they returned from England, Teal’c informed her Daniel was unconscious after activating what he believed was an Ancient communication device with the stones which linked Jack with Joe the barber. Daniel’s assessment of the technology said it was on par with if not Ancient technology. Doctor Lee is practically preening over the communicator they found. Until Doctor Lam is assured there are no lasting residual effects from the device, it’s staying at the SGC.

They weren’t there and had to hear about it second hand. Sam doesn’t have the leeway to go to the SGC because Daniel is unconscious. Given her personal history with Bill Lee, he’s unlikely to any interference from her or tolerate it. She’s been on edge waiting for progress reports, she knows Jack felt the same. Though he managed it in the end, he can’t rearrange his schedule to do a flyby of the SGC any time it suits him. She knows every member of staff is at the SGC because they’re brilliant, they have experience dealing with this kind of circumstances. Being the first incident since she left this was harder to handle than she expected, it was Daniel, once again. She spoke to him a few hours ago. He’s fine. Irritated with Vala but fine.

Sam shuts off the water before she steps out of the shower. Wrapping her towel around her, she walks through to her bedroom. Dressing in pyjama pants and a tank top, Sam makes her way back to the kitchen to put a ready meal from the freezer in the microwave. She’s been spoilt since moving out to Nevada. Cassie, who was taught to cook by Janet, usually makes dinner. Sam has ready meals in reserve for when she’s alone.

While her food heats around in the microwave, Sam picks up her phone and dials Jack’s number. She figures he’ll be done with apartment hunting by now. Even though she’s going to see him on Monday for her presentation she doesn’t want to give up another phone date.

“O’Neill,” he answers on the third ring.

“Hey,” she smiles. “How did it go today?”

“I can’t decide which I’d prefer,” Jack starts. “Traipsing around six apartments with a real estate agent who’s so happy she puts Urgo to shame or spending six hours in a briefing with Kinsey.”

Sam chuckles. “Did you find anything you liked?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “It needs some work, nothing major.”

“Sounds promising,” she comments as the microwave dings. She takes her food out of the microwave, wincing when she realises the plate is too hot. She sticks her finger in her mouth to soothe it.

“Yup, they accepted my offer this afternoon. A two week turn around, good thing I haven’t unpacked.”

“Oh, wow,” Sam says, surprised at how fast he’s moving but relieved at the same time. She’ll feel better if he settles into his role. She considers herself the lucky one out of them. She has Cassie for company, he doesn’t know many people in Washington. It’s isolating.

“Did Mitchell ask you to re-join SG-1?” Jack asks, changing the subject. It’s not an accusation just curiosity.

“About a week ago,” Sam replies with a frown. She evaded his pressing on her current assignment, citing Cassie as the reason for staying in Nevada. She wonders how the younger woman would react to being a cover story instead of being one. “He mentioned it to you?”

“Not directly,” he says distractedly.

Suddenly alert at his tone, Sam abandons her food and stands a little straighter. “You think I was wrong to turn him down?”

“No, no,” he drawls. “I’ve been re-reading the reports,” he phrases his answer carefully.

Sam’s frown deepens. Jack O’Neill isn’t careful with words. Daniel’s half-convinced it’s a fluke when he says the right thing. Sam knows a little better. Still, he’s only ever deliberately careful when it’s a sensitive subject. “What are you thinking?”

“That Mitchell doesn’t have the experience to deal with something like this,” Jack states. “He’s up for it, I’ll give him that.”

“But that doesn’t guarantee he’s the right person for the job,” Sam finishes for him. “None of us had any experience eight years ago, Jack.”

“This has the potential to escalate quickly,” Jack counters tiredly.

She can’t help but agree, they’ve seen it before.

“Is it selfish for wishing it doesn’t?”

She knows what would happen. She’d be back in Jack’s chain of command. They’d be back to where they started. She’ll do what she has to do but she doesn’t want to give up what they’ve started. She realises why Jack sounds so resigned, so tired. He’s already thought about this.

She’s not going to bitch and whine though there’s a small part of her which thinks they deserve this; they’ve served their time at the SGC.

“I’m not giving you up, Sam,” comes his voice suddenly, reassuringly calm and firm. “I thought about it, but I can’t.”

Her eyes close, relief washing over her. “So, why…?”

“Because we need to get ahead of this,” Jack answers even though she didn’t finish the question.

She bites her lip. She’s gone over the regs a thousand times in her head. If there was a way around them, she would’ve thought of it years ago. It’s impossible. “Jack,” she sighs.

“I’m not saying come up with something right now, we can talk more next week when we see each other.”

Her eyes flick open at the reminder. Her presentation is on Monday. Whoever is organising the briefings, arranged her transport out for that morning and her return to Groom Lake on Tuesday. “Any plans for Monday night?”

“Dinner with my favourite scientist,” Jack quips.

Sam feels herself blush. “Don’t let Daniel hear you say that,” she warns.

“When does your transport leave Monday?”

“Zero-six- hundred,” she says. Her briefing starts at eleven-hundred.

“I’m going to cancel it,” Jack tells her. “You need to make an entrance.”

888

Monday morning Jack is waiting in the hall outside of the boardroom with Paul Davis as senators start to arrive. Some of them give him a perfunctory head nod, others walk past without acknowledging him. Sam needs to wow them. Jack barely conceals his smirk, she’s more than up capable of the task.

Once the last senator walks past him, he nods at Davis who pulls out his phone. Jack walks in and closes the door behind him. Natural light is virtually non-existent and the room is full of stale air already.

“Where’s Colonel Carter?” One of them demands as Jack moves to his spot in the back corner.

“She’s on her way,” Jack promises. A grumble echoes around the room. He doesn’t care. He’s going to indulge in one of his favourite past times, listen to Sam technobabble. If she happens to confuse the senators as much as him, all the better. This makes weeks of listening to them worth it.

Just as he’s reclining in his chair, a beam of white light appears in front of the long table. Many of the occupants of the room shield their eyes. Jack watches keenly as the light dissipates to reveal Sam standing there in her class A’s, striking the perfect blend of confident and humble. He watches a few mouths drop open at her appearance. Yep, she nailed it.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack puts the take out boxes in the oven to stay warm. It became apparent earlier this afternoon he wouldn’t be able to skip out of the Pentagon to cook anything for tonight. If he did, he’d spend most of the night in the kitchen rather than with Sam. She won’t mind, he’s cooked for her before. The apartment isn’t equipped for his kind of cooking-slash-charring. He wants to save his world-famous omelettes for the first breakfast they share. Instead, he ordered from an Italian place Sam mentioned a few weeks ago.

Moving through the apartment, he casts his gaze over it. It’s tidy. He turns on the lamps and turns off the overhead lights. Then switches them back. And does it again. He walks out of the living room before he does it a fourth time. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have space to move.

He does a three-sixty in the hall and stops. He was fine this morning, the consummate professional when they were in uniform. He’d sat at the back of the conference room and just watched, listening to everything Sam had to say. To be fair, he doesn’t think he could’ve taken his eyes off of her even if he tried. She’d been in her element and completely enchanted and stumped the board of bean counters like he’d known she would which is why he suggested she give them a demonstration of the beam technology. It is easier to win over the Appropriations Committee if they can see their investment. Sure, there is a security risk. Each of the committee members has their own agenda despite signing non-disclosure agreements and the fact they can’t use it for personal use.

He and Sam parted after the briefing. He had meetings while Sam checked into her hotel. She was more than welcome to stay with him, he had a guest room if that’s what she wanted. But they decided this was better for her first visit as someone had taken the liberty to arrange accommodation for her. It might’ve been different if she was here on leave rather than work.

Jack is brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. Glancing through the eye hole, he’s relieved to see Sam casually dressed in her leather jacket, a striped top and dark jeans peeking out from underneath. He’d pulled on a collarless white shirt and black jeans after his shower.

“Carter,” he says, pulling the door open.

“Hi,” Sam smiles back. When their eyes connect, Jack can see she’s as nervous as he is. A tad excited too. Amused as well, if the tiny curving of her lips is anything to go by. She holds out the bag in her hand. “I bought cake.”

Stepping back for her to enter, Jack takes the bag from her and peers into it. “Cake?”

“Chocolate stout,” she confirms closing the door behind her.

“And you say I put beer in everything,” Jack quips.

Her eyebrow raises, challenging, “What’s for dinner?”

“Ack, don’t give me the eyebrow,” he admonishes jokingly, wagging a finger at her. She tilts her head to the side and chuckles. She knows him too well. “I ordered take out. Apart from drinking, there’s no beer in the food tonight.”

Sam nods as she shrugs out of her jacket and he hangs it on the hook behind the door. “Smells good.”

“Living room is through there,” Jack directs her as he falls in behind her in the hall. He watches her take it all in. He moves again into his new apartment in a couple of weeks. “Beer?”

She turns in the middle of the room to look at him, “Sure.”

Jack busies himself by putting the cake on the counter and pulling out two beers. He pops both caps into the sink.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Sam asks as he hands her one of the beers.

“I’ve just got to serve up, so take a load off,” Jack replies, pointing at the counter. She looks like she’s about to argue but relents all the same.  


“Have you heard anything about Daniel?” Sam wonders as she pulls a stool out.

“He’s out of the infirmary,” he replies. He retrieves the foil boxes from the oven and turns it off. “That problem he’s been dealing with is back.”  


Sam smiles. Tales of Vala have reached Nevada. Jack is looking forward to meeting the woman in a few days. If her reputation is anything to go by, she’s going to make a storm at the Pentagon. “Daniel mentioned the device which is designed to use the stones which linked you and Joe the barber.”  


Jack wistfully comments, “I miss living a normal life vicariously through Joe.”

Sam emits half a sigh, half a huff to poorly disguise her laugh. “You do?”

“Miss Joe?” She nods. “Well, yeah. It was a simpler life.”

“You did a nice thing for him,” Sam reminds him.

As far as Jack knows, Joe and his wife are still in counselling without filing for divorce. There wasn’t much for Jack to do apart from proving he existed. Jack serves the lasagne and places the plates on the breakfast bar in front of Sam. He grabs the salad from the fridge and the tray of garlic bread.

Finally sat next to her, he lets himself relax as they tuck into their dinner. Conversation flows easily. They catch up on Cassie, on Jack’s new apartment. He makes her laugh, revelling in it. Unperturbed by the two months apart, they don’t have any awkward silences. Sam insists on washing up while he dries. It’s like a team night yet nothing like it at all. It’s everything Jack wants to come home to.

After, Jack finds some film and turns the volume down low as Sam follows with their cake. He sits at one end, leaving Sam to choose where she sits. She curls up beside him, tucking her feet beneath her as she cuts the cake with her fork.

“Hmmm…cake,” Jack says as he takes the first bite.

“I told you,” Sam deadpans. He tosses her a smirk.

“You made quite an entrance earlier.” Sam shakes her head, hiding her smile by taking a forkful of cake. “One guy nearly choked on his water.”

She swallows her cake with a snort. “Well, I can’t take full credit for it.”

“Some people just have fabulous ideas,” he quips. “You did a good job today.”

His fingers find her wrist, sliding down to interlock with hers. Her head drops to his shoulder with a contented sigh. They sit like that for a while, relishing the normalcy.

“I want this,” she whispers after a while.

“Still getting used to this,” he murmurs, a statement and a question.

“Hmm,” Sam hums happily, adjusting against to press against his side.

“That a good thing?”

Her face tips up, meeting his stare. “Really good.”

“Think we can get R and D moved to the Pentagon?” Jack asks. He’s only joking if she laughs. If that’s something they can do, then he’s all in. She laughs. Guess not.

“What happens if I’m transferred back to the SGC?” Her hand tightens on his briefly, making it clear it’s the last thing she wants.

“Landry is bringing Daniel and Teal’c to testify with the Appropriations Committee in a few days,” Jack replies skirting the issue away from their personal situation to their professional one. Sam’s testimony was a formality. The politicians can see a return on their investment from her team with the technology being developed. More importantly, they like her at the helm of the department. The actual funding dilemma is the same old pissing contest between the military and politics over who has more control over the SGC and Atlantis.

“That’s not what I asked,” Sam says softly.

“I know,” Jack sighs, tired. He doesn’t want to talk about it even though he’s the one who said they should. He doesn’t want this to turn into a false start. They’ll be back to ‘sir’ and ‘Carter’. He squeezes her hand. He needs her to make a decision, whether they take this further or leave them here. He can’t make that call.

“I don’t think I can go back to what we had before. I don’t want to, Jack,” she stresses out.

“What are we saying?” Have they finally crossed that line where this is more important to them than the regs? He sure as hell has but if Sam isn’t there yet…

“If it comes to it, I’m not giving you up, not after…” she trails off, repeating his words from last night. “Don’t say you’ll retire, we need you. You’re good at your job, Jack. The President would be a fool to let you go, and he knows it.”

Jack releases the breath he’s been holding but doesn’t refute her. Even if he hates DC, he’s getting used to the job, he’d like it a lot more if they could have nights like tonight. “Don’t ask, don’t tell?”

“The people who know won’t tell anyone,” Sam reasons with a shrug. “If I do end up back at the SGC, General Landry will be between us. You won’t be my direct CO.”

He cants his head, accepting her answer. Hank might be her CO, but that won’t matter if anyone chooses to make an issue out of their relationship. They will accuse them of having an affair all along. It makes his head hurt and makes his heart ache.

“C’mere,” he says, needing to hold her.

Sam tucks herself into his side when he reaches for her. The nervous energy around them shifts as his fingers move to her jaw as his eyes drop to her lips, urging her toward him. Their mouths meet softly. After a second, Sam lifted herself up to press her lips more firmly against his. Her hand slides into the collar of his shirt, her thumb skims his neck. Her lips part when he deepens the kiss, overcome by the taste of chocolate, beer and something he identifies as purely Sam. He remembers it from their first kiss years ago in the locker room while they were under the influence of an alien virus, from the kiss he stole a few years later.

Sam whimpers slightly in the back of her mouth. His hand slips from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her closer. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. She’s still touching him, featherlight strokes of her thumb on his pulse point, it’s overwhelming and grounding all in one. Her usually blue eyes are almost black. He’s sure his eyes mirror hers.

“I want to stay,” Sam tells him.

“Are you sure?” He checks. They don’t say anything about logistics or about waiting.

Instead of answering, her hand snags his as she stands. It takes his mind a second to catch up as she tugs him to stand. He lets her lead him across the hall to his bedroom. Once they cross the threshold, she turns to him, her lips seeking his as he draws her back into his arms. This kiss is frantic compared to the last, desperate almost. Their hands caress and move over each other’s bodies.

Sam grips the hem of his shirt and lifts it impatiently. Jack chuckles against her mouth, never losing contact, “Patience, Carter.”

She makes a disgruntled sound as she tugs at the garment again. Jack pulls his lips from hers and helps her lift it over his head. It hits the floor with a soft thud. The look she gives him, wanton, loving and trusting, outweighs any doubts he has about moving too quickly.

They blindly move toward his bed till the backs of Sam’s knees hit the mattress, causing her to lose her balance and sit down. Undeterred, Sam hooks a hand around the back of his neck and pulls Jack down to her. She reclines on the bed as he climbs on over her, kneeling astride her body. This time their kiss measured, as they divest each other of their clothes.

“You’re beautiful,” Jack tells her once they’re naked. She ducks her head, the faint flush of her sink deepening. His mouth moves to her neck, her gasp loud in his ears. He can’t stop touching her, with his fingers, his mouth. He moves lower, giving attention to every inch he finds.

Her fingers slide through his hair in a sure caress like she’s done it a hundred times before. She skims his scalp till she can cup her hand around the back of his head as she flexes beneath his mouth. She pants above him, writhing against the mattress. He slides his hand under her hip, urging her to curl her leg over his shoulder. He flattens his tongue along the seam of her thigh, as he notes the mewl escaping her throat as her hand tightens on his head insistently as she tries to pull him back to where she needs him most. He peppers her with kisses, trailing down to where she wants him. His lips move over her, discovering what she likes by committing her noises to memory. His fingertip teases her entrance, testing her readiness before sliding his finger into her.

“Jack,” she whispers breathlessly. His name dissolves into a moan as his first finger is joined by a second. She ripples around him as he averts his focus to her clit, lazily working in tandem with his fingers to draw out her pleasure, building the rhythm slowly.

Her nails bite into his skull as her moans turn insistent. He likes the idea of her leaving marks on him, claiming him. She is squeezing his fingers now. He loves how active she is, how vocal. Her free hand skims his shoulder and arm, encouraging him.

Right now, he’s glad they never succumbed before; knowing her like this would test even his resolve in the field.

Her back rises from the mattress as she tries to press down on him, chasing her peak. He secures his grip on her hips and answers her pleas by quickening the strokes of his tongue and fingers. She thrashes beneath him, pulses around him as she rides out her orgasm, uttering his name over and over. He works her through it, easing her down as she falls back onto the mattress with a content sigh.

Her leg releases him from their vice-like grip. Her hand lands on the mattress. He chuckles at the grunt of effort she utters at the exertion. His lips brush her thigh. He savours the moment, letting his eyes roam over her limp form. He rises onto his hands, using them to climb over her as his lips trail across her skin. His tongue circled her nipple, drawing it into his mouth. A ragged breath escapes her. Her hand lazily strokes the back of his neck, bringing him to her. He surrenders to her request, closing the remaining distance. Her eyes flutter open as she senses him hovering above her.  


“Jack,” she breathes out.

She drags him down to her. Her kiss is drugging, heady. He doesn’t remember anything else being as intoxicating. Their lips move languidly. As her foot curls around his calf, he readies himself for her move. She rolls them smoothly, straddling him as he lands in the middle of the bed. Sam sits on his hips, rocking gently. He sucks in a breath.

Sam studies him as though he is one of her quarks. She takes in every detail. The way he is pliant beneath her. He lets her look, enjoying her attention. She likes the solid body beneath her, ready for her. She loves the look of absolute adoration aimed at her. His fingertips graze the bend of her knees, trailing lightly over her legs as far as he can reach and back without breaking rhythm.

She reaches between them to grip him, delighting in his sharp intake of breath and the widening of his eyes. He pulses in her hand as she strokes him gently. Then she’s rising again and positioning herself over his cock.

Sam slides down with a sigh, unconsciously squeezing him as she adjusts. He groans, tensing at the feeling. She’s perfect. He’s content to let her set their pace, content to watch her lithe body move. She’s slow at first. Her hands rest on his forearms as he grips her hips. Her eyes slide closed.

The lamp on his bedside table casts a golden glow over her, highlighting her silky skin. Sam rides him steadily, rolling her hips. She captures her lip between her teeth, humming lowly. Jack flicks his tongue against his thumb and moves it to where they’re joined, finding her clit. She bucks against him, her eyes shoot open to meet his. They narrow at him as she reasserts her rhythm. He smirks up at her innocently only to keep working her. She retaliates by clenching around him.

He inhales shakily, regaining composure, while she smiles down at him. She undulates above him. Jack tightens his hold on her, flipping them. He slides deeper, thrusting into her as he presses his lips to hers. Her hands slide over his back, her nails trailing over him. Her legs wrap around his waist, urging him on. Their pace quickens as they drive toward their orgasms. Jack drops his mouth to her neck, grazing it with his teeth.

Sam’s hand palms his neck and draws his face back to hers. Their eyes connect, conveying everything they feel yet haven’t said aloud. He knows though, so does Sam.

They never break their gaze, bucking into each other. Sam’s muscles squeeze over and over as she draws closer. He can feel his impending orgasm.  


“Jack,” she pleads. He knows what she wants and thrusts harder, adjusting the angle a fraction. She clenches around him as her head falls back and he lets go, spilling inside of her.

Jack’s lips press a featherlight kiss to her jaw, her cheek. He slips out of her and rolls to the side. Sam lies sated on the pillows as he reaches for the comforter folded at the end of the bed. He pulls it up over them.

“Hey,” he says, gently cupping her cheek. Her head rolls toward him, a lazy smile on her face. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Sam assures him, sleepily wrapping herself around him. He could get used to this. “I could, too,” she answers him.

“Out loud?”

“Yes,” she giggles.

“I want this,” he sighs.

“Me too.”


	11. Chapter 11

This is a bad idea. Terrible, awful. In the top ten of all bad ideas. Even worse than the time when…no…Jack doesn’t like to dwell. He might be exaggerating. They should have had coffee in his office. Jack glances around the table. Teal’c is more than happy to bear witness to the vocal knock-out fight happening ten feet away while Hank is a mixture of perplexed and trying to pretend he isn’t with the sparring pair. There are several pairs of eyes on the couple though no one interferes. It hasn’t turned physical yet. The yelling continues.

“Did she really question Fischer’s…manhood?” Jack asks taking a sip of his coffee.  


Hank glares at him. Jack knows it’s not directed at him, rather in place of directing at the petite brunette currently going toe to toe with Daniel. Any other time, Jack would question the archaeologist’s dating habits.  


“Vala Mal Doran stated Senator Fischer's shortcomings rather than question them,” Teal’c explains.  


“Fischer wants her gone ASAP,” Hank adds.  


“Shame, I was thinking I could tag her in during some of my meetings with him,” Jack drawls. Vala’s presence would liven up the meetings which make Jack sleepy. She certainly is interesting. He glances in the couple’s direction as Daniel gestures wildly at the building behind them.  


“You can have her,” Hank quips, chuckling. “Jack,” he continues, sobering.  


“I’ve got a meeting set up with Hayes for the day after tomorrow,” Jack assures him. He pre-emptively requested a one on one with the President because he knew Fischer wouldn’t budge no matter what Daniel and Teal’c testified. He’s a pain in the ass who keeps the purse strings drawn tight. Hayes is easier to negotiate with than the Pentagon’s bean counters. Besides, Jack is sure Hayes trusts him to know what the SGC needs. He wouldn’t have made Jack the Head of Homeworld Security if he didn’t.  


“I appreciate it,” Hank tips his head. “We’re the last of these meetings?”  


Jack nods. “Carter was here Monday,” he comments.  


“Is Colonel Carter well?” Teal’c asks.  


Jack nods his head again, trying not to betray anything in front of Hank. “She’s good, went back to Groom Lake Tuesday after Fischer recalled her to run the numbers,” he smirks at Teal’c. “Now, he knows better than to question her maths.”  


He swears Teal’c almost smirks. Hank raises his eyebrows in interest. “Sure would love to have her back in Colorado, Jack.”  


“Subtle, Hank, subtle.”  


“Who cares about being subtle? I’ve told you several times, Colonel Carter-.”  


“You saw Sam?” Daniel interrupts as he drops into the chair beside Jack. Vala scrapes out the chair on the other side, sulking with her arms crossed over her chest.  


“Her hearing was at the beginning of the week,” Jack answers. He eyes the woman beside him. “Who’s your friend?”  


“Jack,” Daniel sighs. “This is Vala Mal Doran, Vala this is Jack.”  


Vala turns her attention in Jack’s direction. He’d joined them in the courtyard after their meeting; after she and Daniel started having words. She brightens a fraction, she’s still pissed at the doctor. “Well, hello,” she smiles.  


“Howdy,” Jack replies and turns back to Daniel. “You did it again, didn’t you?”  


“Uh,” Daniel clears his throat, canting his head to the side. He starts to gesture at the woman but thinks better of it when Jack stops him with a wave of his hand.  


“You couldn’t help yourself, could you?” Jack continues.  


“Uh,” Daniel rolls his eyes, his frustration rising. Jack just knows he’s counting to ten in his head. Jack smirks, he’s missed messing with him. “It wasn’t just me this time.”  


“Ah,” Jack holds up a hand. “No one believes me when I tell them what a pain in the ass you are.”  


Behind Daniel, Landry accepts his reprimand with a bob of his head. Landry doesn’t know him as well as Jack, he should keep a tighter reign on him  


“Jack,” Daniel’s whine cuts through his thoughts. “It’s not my fault.”  


“Yes, well,” Jack looks him up and down. “Just so we’re clear, you know why I’m doing this to you?”  


“I do,” Daniel agrees, glancing at the floor.  


Jack smirks. Point made. He turns to Vala, “Did you know the kind of ball and chain he is before you slapped the cuffs on him?”  


Her eyes narrow at him, assessing him. “I like you,” she purs at him, holding his gaze. She looks over at Daniel, unable to resist firing another shot at the doctor. “He doesn’t seem to be overcompensating for anything.”  


“I knew it was a bad idea to introduce you two,” Daniel glowers. “You’ll join forces to torture me.”  


Jack ignores him, trying not to shy away from Vala’s feral gaze. “I guess we’ll never know.”  


She tilts her head to the side, her eyes narrowing. She gives him another once over before meeting his gaze again. “I guess we won’t,” she decides softly.  


“Back to Colonel Carter,” Hank says loudly, breaking up their little skit.  


“Hank,” Jack warns. “The Appropriations Committee loved what her team is working on, what’s more, they loved her leading that team. You’re about to screw them by going over their head for funding.”  


“When have you ever worried about politicians, Jack?” Hank tries again.  


Jack isn’t worried about politicians. He and Sam knew this would be difficult when they began their relationship. While they promised their feelings wouldn’t get in the way of making professional decisions, they’re struggling with the first one they’ve faced. His resolve boosted by their first night together. Neither of them spoke of regrets as they lay awake talking through the night. Neither of them uttered those three little words, they didn’t need to. He hadn’t been able to make her omelettes in the morning as he wanted to but the night was everything he wanted and more. He’d taken her back to her hotel before sunrise so she could get ready for her second meeting with Fischer. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye, so they didn’t. She called when she landed in Groom Lake.  


“I believe Colonel Carter is happy where she is,” Teal’c asserts, broking no argument. “She has said she will make herself available if we require her assistance.”  


Jack nods at Teal’c. At least someone is on their side. While Sam knows she might be transferred, she’s reluctant to say the word until they have more clarity on the job she’ll be needed for. Hank looks between the stony expressions of both Jack and Teal’c and says nothing else. Smart man.  


“When’s your transport?”  


Hank slides his sleeve up over his watch. “In an hour, we should get going.”  


***  


Two days later, Jack straightens his tie as he sits outside the Oval Office. He holds his hat in one hand, twirling it absently. All the pomp and circumstance makes him edgy. This is too important to screw up. He should have asked Daniel for some tips. Or at least told Sam he was going to ask for an off the record conversation with the President. He didn’t want her to be nervous as well. Despite Hammond’s assurances, Jack doesn’t quite believe Hayes will give them the green light. If this goes badly, he’s screwed both of their careers.  


Ten minutes after Jack arrives, the door swings open and several dignitaries file out of the Oval Office. Henry Hayes’ voice travels from the back of the pack, “Great meeting you all, we’ll arrange another meeting to discuss your progress.”  


Secret Service escorts them to the door of the waiting room where another set of guards will oversee them leave the White House. Hayes watches them for a moment, then turns to Jack. “Jack, come in.”  


“Sir,” Jack greets as he follows him back into the room. Jack eyes the agents in black suits, set around the walls. He’s been through this a few times already, he never gets used to it. They won’t participate in their conversation. “I needed to talk to you about…”  


“The funding for Stargate Command.” Hayes points at the sofa to his left. Jack perches on it gingerly. He’d prefer to stand and pace. Hayes settles back into his armchair situated in front of his formidable desk. “I’ve read a few reports about a new threat from a group known as the Ori, one even burnt himself in the briefing room.”  


“Yeah, there have been new sightings on other planets too,” Jack explains. “Mister President, we have a responsibility to help these people. They’re our allies, we wouldn’t have half the technology we do if they weren’t.”  


Hayes crosses one leg over the other and drums his fingers on the arm of his chair. “I understand that and I appreciate what they’ve done for us…”  


Jack swallows his sigh, barely refraining from uttering ‘but’ himself.  


“I’m not saying we won’t offer aid if these worlds are attacked; like you said they’re our allies. We have other opportunities to explore, better ones.”  


“Sir, we can’t leave them high and dry,” Jack argues, wishing he’d listened better to Daniel when he explained it. “Our focus was on the Gou’ald and the Replicators but they aren’t the only threats we’ve encountered.”  


“They were the only ones with sizeable forces and means to engage,” Hayes counters.  


“Only because everyone else was happy to fly under their radar,” Jack argues. “I trust Doctor Jackson and Teal’c, if they say something big is about to happen, it is. If we dismiss the Ori as a threat, if they have half the power we’ve seen the Ancients possess, we will regret it.”  


Hayes considers Jack’s argument for a moment. He’s seen what Ancient technology can do, been astounded by what Ancients can do. “I’ll compromise, fifty per cent of the previous budget,” Hayes relents as if that was what he was going to offer anyway. “I can’t do better than that until a solid threat is made. And when it happens, I want it dealt with quickly.”  


“Yes, Sir,” Jack promises, releasing the breath he’d been holding. The only way for them to deal with this threat is as a reaction rather than being pre-cautionary. He relaxes though, he achieved what he set out to do.  


“I’ll let you inform Fischer,” Hayes adds.  


“Yes, Sir,” Jack huffs, his lips curving.  


“Is that all you needed? Or is there something else?”  


Jack looks at his watch, he has a few minutes left of his fifteen. “Actually, there is something else I wanted to go over with you.” He winces. “Off the record.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ducks for cover* In my defence, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter after the last one. By the way, I loved reading all of your comments, thank you so much(I will try to reply to them all soon). They always make me smile. I hope to post the next chapter a little quicker.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam walks through the labs early in the morning, earlier than she normally would anyway. She sips her coffee and digs into her pocket with her other hand. She places the small object on the desk adjacent to the prototype and the board full of equations. She hesitates. He’ll steer clear of the equations. She moves the small object over to the board with the diagram. She does a double-take to make sure everything is in order. Her people are as meticulous as she is and they’ll arrive soon. As soon as she hears voices in the hall, she moves onto her office to gather her notes.

888

Jack’s transport touches the ground smoothly as it can as sand whips around them. The propellers wind down while Jack and the pilot undo their belts. Jack had tried to convince the guy to let him fly, but it had been a no go. He hasn’t flown a chopper in years. Ah, well, he might be able to convince Sam to take an X302 for a spin while he’s in Nevada.

Jack flips his cap onto his head, grabs his duffel and steps down from the chopper to find a car and driver waiting for him on the tarmac at Nellis. He and the driver exchange a salute as he slides into the backseat. Jack still isn’t used to being driven everywhere, he kind of wants to let loose on the open road down here. He can imagine Sam enjoying time with her bike on the salt flats, nothing hindering her for miles.

They haven’t spoken for a few days and it’s thrown up a red flag for Jack. He knows forty-eight hours isn’t much notice for a visit, especially one on behalf of the President. He knows her silence is partly down to organising it through the base commander. Other than that, they’ve been too busy to connect by phone or even email. He’s missed her voice. It won’t be long now.

888

“Colonel Carter come through here this morning?” Jack keeps a straight face as he looks up at the scientist who looks like he’s gearing up to throw something at Jack or make a run for the bathroom. He notices Sam duck her head to hide rolling her eyes; she could get away with it at the SGC, here, not so much. Yes, she came through here this morning.

Jack plucks the brightly coloured stress ball from its’ place the whiteboard rest. He won’t play with the huge prototype sat on the workbench four feet away. In his defence, he’s been on his best behaviour considering the technobabble that’s been thrown at him for the last two hours.

They managed to slide into their professional roles easily when his car pulled up. Sam stood beside the base commander who gave Jack a perfunctory run-down, but the man knew the purpose of Jack’s visit was to focus on R and D following the funding defence. He deferred the tour to Sam, showing confidence in her abilities to deal with a visitor from the Pentagon. Especially one she served with for eight years.

Sam introduced him to various scientists as they made their way through the department. Before they stepped foot in the first lab, Jack had tugged her sleeve discreetly in the relatively quiet hall. She’d stopped, wide-eyed, he let her go, informing she’d need to translate for him. Her technobabble was much more preferable than the barrage her team might bestow. She sent him a dazzling smile and led the way into the room full of her people.

The poor man looks to Sam for direction. She prompts him with a nod at the machine. This is what Jack’s here to see. They’re about to start production on the Mark Nine after promising tests.

“Colonel Carter,” a young woman in a lab coat calls from the door. All three heads turn her way, yet she’s only focused on Sam.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Sam looks between Jack and the other scientist; Jack forgets his name. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Carter,” Jack says, questioning and dismissing all at once. She can’t really turn away her people instead of forsaking him.

She gives him a tiny smile. “Doctor Michaels can answer any questions you have about the specs, Sir. If you’ll excuse me.”

Jack nods, half expecting her to make some joke about blowing up a sun, only she doesn’t say anything in front of her team. Sam spins on her heel and quietly leaves the lab.

Jack walks over to the shiny, imposing device in the corner. It reminds him of the bomb they tried to deploy on that asteroid a couple of years ago. “So, what does this do, Michaels?”

The scientist perks up, glad he can focus on his work, something he’s comfortable with. He clears his throat as he follows Jack over to the bench. “The Mark Nine is a naquadria enhanced nuclear warhead. We’ve designed it solely to vaporize Stargates and anything else in a one-hundred-mile radius.”

Jack raises his eyebrows at that. “Vaporizing Stargates?”

Fischer must love that, less ‘Gates to travel to.

“Yes, Sir,” Michaels moves over to a monitor and taps a few keys. On-screen, a simulation runs of a blast going off. A wave expands outward, encapsulating a gate and the surrounding landscape, destroying everything. Jack has read enough bomb specs to understand the figures generating on the screen monitoring the simulation. He knows Carter likes blowing stuff up, but this is on the same scale as the sun.

“Has it been tested?”

Michaels pulls a face, switching to a recording obviously taken by a UAV. “Not on a Stargate, only on an abandoned world with no life signs. This recording was made one day after the blast.”

Jack mulls it over. Given his experience, he recognizes the use for something like the Mark Nine. It doesn’t sit well with him because most of the civilizations they’ve encountered are relatively peaceful. It’s something to keep in mind if the Ori expands their presence. “What is the set up like?”

“Priming the Mark Nine involves three stages,” Michaels answers, flipping open the casing on top of the bomb. Jack trusts this is just the casing without the nuclear material. “It is initiated by two officers into standby mode,” he points at two handles with key points. “A red pulse on the console indicates success.

“Mode Two is a countdown which precedes Mode One or detonation.” The doctor makes a face. “Mode Two is the phase we’re having problems with.” Jack cants his head to the side, silently urging him to explain. “If anyone attempts to tamper or disable this warhead without the right protocols, physically, electronically, or otherwise, it will result in an immediate detonation. Unfortunately,” Michaels grimaces. “The Mark Nine's fuse in Mode Two is a bit twitchy.”

“Twitchy, you say?” Jack repeats, raising his eyebrows. He’s never heard that term used in technobabble before. _Twitchy?_

Under Jack’s scrutiny, Michaels visibly swallows. “Trying to set the Mark Nine under heavy fire will result in immediate detonation whether Mode One is initiated or not.”

888

“Twitchy?”

“Twitchy,” Jack confirms as Sam moves around her kitchen with a frown. He watches her from her couch as she grabs them soda from the fridge.

“I wouldn’t say it’s twitchy,” Sam pouts. Jack raises his eyebrows. She stops and considers it. “We’re working on the fuses,” she assures him with the same look of determination she aims at a horde of Jaffa when she has a P-90 in her hands. She’ll make it work.

“I knew you took this job just to blow stuff up,” Jack smirks as she hands him his soda. Thankfully, Cassie chooses regular soda over the diet kind Sam prefers. She doesn’t answer him just sort of smiles. She sits at the other end and half turning her body against the armrest to face him. “Your new toy has some kick to it.”

“I’m not entirely happy with its potential uses, which is why it’s a last resort,” Sam adds. Her hand reaches between them and slides over his, squeezing gently.

Jack hums in agreement, hoping the higher-ups honour Sam’s intention for the weapon. And there is no call for using it for wars here on Earth. “Sorry I didn’t give you more notice.”

After their conversation, Hayes wanted to test them, just to see Jack squirm. He ordered Jack down to Nevada and report directly back on R and D and Sam’s progress with next to no time to prepare. Jack knows what the President looking for, he wants to check any sign of favouritism, any sign of Jack being defensive on Sam’s behalf. It’s going to be a hard sell. Jack would’ve gone to bat for her based purely on their years on the same team. Hayes had pointed that out himself. Jack has to give the man credit, he understands people. His choice of former running mates notwithstanding.

Jack probably shouldn’t be here; he doesn’t think Hayes meant for them to spend the evening together. Jack isn’t staying the night, he can’t. If word gets back to Hayes that his room went unused while he is here on a work call. He expects them to be above reproach.

“I understand that you couldn’t tell me,” Sam runs her thumb over the back of his hand. He likes the little touches they allow themselves. Heartening and confident. For years they’ve found intimacy in looks and hushed, veiled promises which have easily translated to their physical relationship. “It’s protocol.”

He leans back at her easy acceptance. They know how the job goes. Hayes’ test doesn’t sit well with him, though, when all of his instincts are to tell her. Jack figures that’s the point Hayes is trying to make.

He glances around the living room, noting the lived-in touches that Cassie’s presence adds to the apartment. He and Sam are boot-camp trained; they don’t usually make a mess unless they’re doing something that requires it. Cassie, while not messy per se, doesn’t always put her books or bag away. She leaves notes on the fridge for Sam to come home to and plays music while she studies. He’s been on his own for years, and he can’t quite get over missing the background noises that go hand in hand with living with someone. Charlie would always be chattering away at him when he was home. Jack looks down the hall toward her closed door. “Cassie joining us for dinner?”

Sam follows his gaze. “She has plans with a friend.”

Jack cocks an eyebrow at the inflexion in her voice. A guy friend. Jack isn’t concerned. Cassie has been taught some relatively basic hand-to-hand by himself and Sam. Teal’c taught her the not so basic moves. She can look after herself. Doesn’t mean Jack can’t have some fun.

“How long has she been seeing him?”

“Not long,” Sam says. “They were studying for their exams and now they’re celebrating. He’s a nice guy.”

“Ah,” Jack turns his head to look at her, wondering how much he can mess with this kid dating Cassie. She knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“I don’t think Cassie would appreciate it if you scared him off,” Sam laughs at his expression. She leans over and kisses him lightly.

She pulls back slightly to look into his eyes, her own darkening. Jack ducks his head to capture her lips again, drawing out this kiss. For a few minutes, they lose the weariness from the day and reacquainting themselves with each other. When they pull away again, Sam leans her head on his shoulder, their hands interlock on his thigh.

Soft footsteps pad down the hall and both Jack and Sam turn their heads to watch Cassie enter the room. Her eyes fall on them, noticing their closeness. She falters, not entirely sure what to make of the scene. Janet didn’t date or if she did, they didn’t meet Cassie. She’s never faced the reality of witnessing that awkward moment when teenagers realise their parent figures have a sex life. She wrinkles her nose.

Cassie slings her bag over her shoulder. “I’m going out before I see something that’ll scar me for life. Are you staying tonight?”

“I’m staying on base. I have an early flight,” Jack explains. Hayes wanted to test his limits. Sam’s index finger twitches against his. He hasn’t told her about his conversation with Hayes. He’s getting to it.

Cassie wrinkles her nose and makes a disgruntled noise. “That sucks. I guess I won’t see you later.”

“Sorry, kiddo,” Jack apologises. From above them, she ducks down and kisses both their heads and is out the door before either can protest.

“Have fun,” Sam calls. The door clicks into place behind Cassie. “You’re staying on base?” She questions hesitantly. He takes it as a good sign that she hasn’t moved away from him yet.

“Yeah,” he confirms.

“Are you having second thoughts after last time?”

“The hell I am,” Jack growls. She glances up at him, asking for an explanation. “I spoke to Hayes about us.”

Sam sits up at that. “You did?”

Her voice is guarded this time. Fear, anticipation, weariness, that spark of stubbornness Jack is so familiar with. “He had a few things to say.”

__

_Hayes sits back in his armchair, waiting for Jack to speak. Jack glances around the room at the Secret Servicemen. “Off the record,” he says pointedly._

_Hayes almost smirks at that, he makes eye contact with one of his guards and a couple leave the room to wait outside. He crosses his legs, rests his elbow on the arm of his chest, folding it to rest his chin on his hand. He stares at Jack expectantly. Jack brings his hands together, focusing his thoughts._

_“I’d like to disclose a personal matter to you, Sir,” Jack breathes out in a rush._

_“You should probably drop the ‘sir’ if it’s a personal matter,” Hayes deadpans. Jack can’t tell if he’s joking or not._

_“I’d rather not,” Jack explains with a shake of his head. Steeling himself for his confession, Jack raises his head and meets Hayes’ stare. “I need to divulge a personal relationship between myself and Colonel Carter.”_

_He takes solace in the confidence in his voice. He doesn’t want to sound like he’s screwed up by screwing his former second. Sam isn’t a mistake and he will never refer to her as such or behave like she is._

_For his part, Henry Hayes doesn’t react. Jack doesn’t know what he expected. Shock, anger, a few cutting remarks. More than a blank wall quietly assessing him. The President lets the silence stretch, testing Jack’s resolve. Jack wonders if he, and Hammond, made a mistake and misjudged Hayes’ stance on their relationship. Or maybe that only meant something before he and Sam acted on their feelings._

_“Sir,” Jack starts when the silence gets too much for him._

_Hayes unhooks his leg and leans forward, holding Jack’s gaze. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_There’s no recrimination or accusation in his tone, just curiosity._

_“In the event, the Ori turn out to be a serious threat, there is the possibility that Colonel Carter will be recalled to Stargate Command.”_

_“And back into your chain of command,” Hayes summarizes. He considers it for a moment. “How long has your relationship been going on?”_

_“Since we transferred out of Cheyenne Mountain,” Jack answers._

_Hayes nods thoughtfully. “I was warned something was going on before that.” He watches Jack closely. Jack swallows his sigh. He knows exactly who warned him._

_“I have cared about Colonel Carter for a long time, but I have never acted on it.” He’s never denied caring about her, he never will, yet he will always defend their actions._

_“That’s a load of crap and you know it, Jack,” Hayes exclaims. Jack goes to deny it but Hayes cuts him off. “I’ve served with George Hammond; I’ve been in that situation. You do things for people in your unit that stretch the limits of the regs, Jack, we all do. So, don’t tell me you haven’t.”_

_“I would never jeopardise her career,” Jack argues. What was the point of waiting if that was the case?_

_“You’re telling me, aren’t you?” Hayes points out. Jack can’t decipher his expression. Hayes quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not just talking about Colonel Carter; I mean everyone in your command. I’ve read reports where you’ve done the same for Doctor Jackson and Teal’c,” Hayes clarifies calmly. “I believe you, many others wouldn’t.” He pauses. “What do you expect me to do about it? You both pledged an oath to serve this country.”_

_“I wanted to honest about our relationship,” Jack explains, making it absolutely clear he doesn’t intend to stop if Sam is sent back to the SGC. He didn’t expect this to be easy and Hayes isn’t giving anything away. He won’t let them off the hook just like that._

_“I like you, Jack. You’re a good counter to the politicians who think of money before people. You can put them in their place better than most.”_

_“Thank you, Sir,” Jack accepts his compliments easily._

_“I’d be an idiot to lose either of you,” Hayes comments mostly to himself. He sighs. “Who knows where we’d be if it wasn’t for the work you’ve done.” He gives Jack a once over. “What exactly were you prepared to do when you came in here?”_

_Jack cants his head to the side, trying to implore his intention. Sam asked him not to, he can’t bear to think about how she’ll take the news if he has to resort to it._

_“You’re bluffing,” Hayes chuckles as the realisation dawns. Jack holds his look. “Not bluffing.”_

_Jack itches to take it back, it’s his last resort if Hayes gave him the run-around. He hadn’t used his resignation as a threat and he didn’t intend for it to be used as such. Given his trouble adjusting to Washington, his disdain for political posturing, he doesn’t want to abandon his post. “If I have to,” he admits heavily._

_All humour drops from Hayes’ expression as he mulls it over. Jack worries he’s pushed his luck too far. Eventually, Hayes sighs, “I have always believed people are entitled to feel how they feel. I also believe you didn’t act on your feelings until you transferred away from Stargate Command. You understand how this looks, though?” The President pauses as Jack nods. “Your timing sucks. However, I understand why you didn’t want the opportunity to pass by. I trust this isn’t going to be a problem,” Hayes states with a meaningful look._

_“No, Sir,” Jack breathes out._

_“If Colonel Carter is recalled to the SGC, you will not handle any of her evals, Landry will for the sake of propriety.” Jack nods. “Otherwise, I am imploring you to initiate the age-old tradition of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’,” Hayes sighs. “Seeing as this conversation is off the record, I will only step in if there is an investigation. Discretion, Jack,” he emphasizes. “This doesn’t come back to bite us on the ass.” By us, he means him._

_Jack nods._

_“Right,” Hayes continues. “On a personal note, I’m happy for you and Colonel Carter. It’s been a long time coming.” He pauses. “There is one thing I’d like you to do for me.”_

__

“Oh wow,” Sam says nervously tucking her growing hair behind her ear. She stands and paces the short distance to the kitchen. “And there was no mention of court-martials?”

“No,” Jack assures her as she wraps her arms around her middle. “He’s testing us with this visit, making sure we can be professional. He needs to cover his bases. He needs to know he can trust us not to screw this up.”

Sam pulls a face. “You’re staying on base tonight.”

“Not out of choice,” Jack sighs, moving closer to pull her into his arms. His lips touch her forehead reassuringly. “Hayes gave us a better deal than I thought he would. We should probably honour it.”

Sam’s hands rest on his chest, tapping lightly with her fingertips. “You could’ve told me.”

“I should have,” he concedes. He was gambling with both of their careers.

“We’re in this together,” Sam continues. “I know you want to fix this for me, but you don’t have to shoulder the responsibility.”

Jack’s hand skims her shoulder blade. “We’ll shoulder it together,” he promises.

“What would have done if Hayes arranged for us to be brought up on charges?”

It’s a reasonable question. The glint in Sam’s eyes tells Jack he’s tossed the idea of resigning around one too many times. “I know you don’t like it, but if it meant you kept your job I would have retired, Sam.”

She frowns at that. “It’s going to happen one day,” Jack tacks on gently. “Eventually, I’d like to live in the same city as you.”

Her mouth drops open as his words sink in. “You think about that?”

“Now I do,” Jack adds. There was a time he attributed all thoughts of having a life with Sam to being a pipe dream he’d probably never have. Now, it’s attainable, it’s real.

She kisses him then, her hands looping around his neck. Jack gently coaxes it into something deeper. She cups his head, holding him in place as she draws the kiss out. His hands drift lower, pulling her impossibly closer. Even if he doesn’t spend the night, they can have this.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack paces the Oval office as they await news from Hank. He got the first call forty-eight hours ago before being summoned to the White House. The Ori is holding a Jaffa occupied planet hostage with an open gate. Hayes deemed it an act of war against allies. It had been an easy decision to use the Mark Nine, having recently developed the prototype to the point of production. Sam, one of the foremost scientists on the Mark Nine, went along for the ride to brief SG-1 on how to arm the warhead. Hayes suggested her TAD assignment without making it an order. They’d apparently passed the President’s test down in Nevada over two weeks ago. As part of his ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy, he hasn’t actually told Jack any of this but the gist is clear.

Jack doesn’t want to get pissy about it, he knows Hayes is doing them a favour. Retiring isn’t an option for either of them, they’ve waited too long, worked too hard, to give up now. Especially when they’re on the cusp of another war.

Sam had gone willingly, despite expressing doubt to Jack over the Mark Nine’s effectiveness of stopping the Ori’s campaign to invade this galaxy. There’s nothing to stop the Ori from attacking another Gate if they stop this attempt. They don’t have enough Mark Nines to destroy all of the Gate’s in this galaxy let alone the right to leave other planets without means of travel. That’s not their call. Hayes accepted the counter but deemed the mission an acceptable risk considering life on the planet had been wiped out.

Like the acceptable risk of granting Nerus, one of Ba’al’s former minions, sanctuary when the Gou’ald contacted the SGC and offered his help to find a solution to the Ori’s attack. Working with any Gou’ald puts Jack on edge, especially one who worms his way out of the din at seemingly the right time, but this is too coincidental.

During his last call, a little less than an hour ago, Hank informed them the Ori rejected their offer. Just as they expected. Jack ignores the nagging feeling in the back of his head. They’ve been waiting for everything to go to hell, like so many times before, but Jack never gets used to the reality of it.

He does another rotation of the office, eying the red phone, willing it to ring. The head of the Joint Chiefs sits on the edge of the sofa with his hat in his hands, looking as forlorn as Jack feels, as he exchanges a few words with Hayes. Moments later, the phone trills to life. Hayes springs forward in his chair to pick it up.

Jack edges closer, listening to Hank as he relays the mission details as he knows them. “The Ori set us up,” he declares when Hayes puts him on speaker. “Nerus is working for ‘em.”

“That’s a shocker,” Jack answers, unable to hold back the sarcasm. The Joint Chief shoots him a look while Hayes rolls his eyes at him, sharing the sentiment.

“They used our weapons to power their forcefield and collapse the planet,” Hank continues, ignoring Jack’s retort. He’s pissed. “They tried to create a massive Stargate approximately three to four hundred metres in diameter. They intended to power it with a black hole by collapsing Kellana.”

Jack glances at the phone. He suspects Sam will explain it in more detail and bigger words in her report.

“Tried?” Hayes asks.

“We lost one of our own,” Hank informs them. The tight ball in Jack’s stomach drops. His breath catches and checks the impulse to look at the floor as he waits for Hank to finish. Please, don’t be Sam. Please, don’t be Sam. She promised she’d stay on the Prometheus. “Vala Mal Doran is MIA, presumed dead after she hijacked a cargo ship and prevented the Stargate from forming.”

Hayes winces. While she’d attached herself to Daniel for months, was, by all accounts, a huge pain in the ass, they didn’t want to lose anyone.

Jack releases his breath and meets Hayes’ eyes fleetingly. He refocuses on the phone. As eager as he was for Vala to disappear, Hank almost sounds sad. Her sacrifice was one none of them expected. He only met her once, Jack will miss her if only for the way she riles Daniel. Speaking of, “Doctor Jackson?”

“Alive,” Hank reports. “He lost consciousness after the Stargate was destroyed and we lost contact with Vala Mal Doran, but he’s recovering. Prometheus is going to bring SG-1 and Colonel Carter back to P4C-452 so they can gate home.”

“Good,” Hayes nods.

“Nerus?” Jack asks. He’s got a couple of things in mind for the snake, but he’s in Hank’s custody for now. Jack’ll defer to him unless he or Hayes want to spitball some ideas.

“Secured in the brig,” Hank answers.

“Transfer him to Area 51 for interrogation,” Hayes cuts in. “I want to know everything he does about the Ori.”

888

Sam pours herself some coffee from the carafe on the table stationed at the side of the commissary. She turns around, spotting Teal’c alone at a table in the corner. She carries her tray over, smiling when he looks up at her. “This seat free?”

“It is Colonel Carter, please join me,” he says in that deep timbre of his.

She sits opposite him and glances up at him as he watches her with one of his rare smiles. “How are you?”

“I am well,” Teal’c replies. He forks a mouthful of his mash potatoes into his mouth. “I am pleased you have decided to stay this evening.”

Sam considers her decision. “I didn’t want to leave Daniel until we’re certain he’s fine.”

It’s half a truth rather than half a lie. She is worried about Daniel and knows he’ll miss Vala more than he thinks he will. She’s also been tasked with figuring out how the Ori managed to establish their foothold. She’s got a pile of data in her old lab that she has to go through. She knows it’s a matter of hours before Jack completes her transfer. He won’t have a choice after today.

That doesn’t mean she’ll give Cam the satisfaction of announcing her transfer till it’s complete. She intends to let him stew a little after repeatedly asking her to return over the last few months.

“I am certain he is as pleased as I with your company,” Teal’c comments. “However, I do believe you will be required to ascertain how the Ori were able to breach this galaxy in such a way. I would greatly appreciate your assistance to discover how they destroyed the Jaffa who made their home on Kellana.”

Sam cocks her head to the side. Teal’c is so intuitive when it comes to her, she often wants to return the favour, only he hides it behind his stoic mask and rarely lets any of them see past it unless he’s in despair.

“I’m sorry, Teal’c,” she tells him. About the Jaffa on Kellana, about the new Jaffa council he lost out on. She knows he hoped for so much more after the Gou’ald fell. His free life may not have met his expectations, he won’t give up on his fellow Jaffa whether they are apart of the faction on Dakara or scattered across the galaxy.

He inclines his head. “I am grateful General Landry has welcomed me back to Earth.”

“You’re always going to be welcome,” she assures him. Sam doesn’t react to all that he doesn’t say, he wouldn’t appreciate it. This has hurt him. Negotiating and pleading with Gerak to see sense only pained him further. “Well, I’m glad you’re home, I’ve missed you,” she says instead with an understanding smile.

Teal’c’s lips lift slightly as he half bows to her, thanking her for skipping over his discomfort. “I have missed you as well.”

Dinner passes quickly as they exchange stories about Cassie and Ry’ac. She can sense him building up to ask her something else, she suspects his hesitance is more to do with the fact that they’re in the commissary rather than concern over her answer.

After they clear their plates, Teal’c walks her to her lab just her machines start beeping. She checks the results coming through, saves them to look at later.

“Spit it out, Teal’c,” Sam says tiredly as she climbs onto her chair. He cocks an eyebrow at her, she cocks hers right back. He complies with her tacit request.

“Are you worried your temporary reassignment will become permanent?”

For a second, Sam considers telling Teal’c she’s fine with returning to the SGC. He’d know she is lying. She won’t defy orders. She and Jack might have prepared for her reassignment, and agree it is necessary, it still feels like a step back. Careerwise and personally.

“I’ll go where I’m needed,” she tells him, skirting the question. She has missed the SGC, the base feels like home with people she’s so familiar with.

“As will I,” Teal’c agrees. “I hope your assignment will not affect your developing relationship with O’Neill.”

“Teal’c,” she squeaks, her eyes flying to his. She looks toward her door. He knows the regulations and would never say anything if he knew anyone was eavesdropping. He cants his head to the side. She sighs. “President Hayes has instructed us to keep our relationship secret.”

Teal’c blinks at her. She knows the feeling. She felt the same way when Jack told her. Hayes could’ve easily had them thrown out of the Air Force. Teal’c has been around military personnel long enough to understand that. “No one shall hear of your relationship from me.”

“Thanks, Teal’c,” Sam smiles.

“I am happy you are finally able to express your feelings for one another,” Teal’c tells her.

Sam ducks her head. She and Jack haven’t said those three little words yet. For years, she had to push her feelings for Jack out of her head. Opening herself up to them after repressing them for so long was a challenge, especially with the fear that they might’ve built their feelings up in their head. The reality could’ve been so awkward they ended up ruining one of the relationships Sam has come to cherish. She doesn’t want to consider how she would’ve felt if that happened.

“We, uh, we’re in a good place,” Sam admits with a soft smile. They haven’t spoken since the call she received relaying her orders concerning the Mark Nine. Jack barely had time to explain the prank he wanted to play on Landry. They need to touch base with each other, she wants the reassurance of his voice, explaining his day despite knowing what he’s faced. She wants him to tell her nothing has changed between them because she stepped back into the SGC. She wants him.

“I believe the two of you will successfully endure this challenge as you have faced many other challenges. None of us has what we envisioned when we left Stargate Command.”

“I guess not,” Sam agrees. Except, for a while, she did. She’s sad because their relationship is more complicated than it was a day ago. She’s terrified they’ll revert to dancing around one another. She feels an almost desperate urge to prevent that from happening.

The phone on her desk startles them both when it wakes up with a shrill ring. Sam shakes her melancholy off before answering it. “Colonel Carter.”

“Carter,” Jack’s voice filters over the phone. “Still keeping the long hours?”

“Only as long as yours have been,” Sam counters easily. His responding chuckle eases her heart. She looks up when she feels Teal’c’s gaze on her. He nods her farewell.

“Wish O’Neill well for me,” Teal’c says and disappears out of the door.

“Teal’c says goodnight,” Sam tells Jack.

“You guys having a sleepover?” Comes his glib question.

“Something like that.” She pauses. “If you give me fifteen, I can call you back from topside.”

Jack’s call might be work-related. If it’s not, Sam doesn’t want to have this conversation in her lab. “That’s a good call,” he agrees with a heavy sigh. “You probably have a ton of work to do.”

He sounds as though he’s tried to rationalise the call, wracked his brain for a reason to call. Even if they talk of nothing else, his voice is comforting and grounding.

“Yeah,” Sam breathes out, eyeing the reports flagging up on her screen. “But I have a few minutes.”

“I’ve just received your transfer papers,” Jack tells her, dropping the preamble.

“We knew this was going to happen,” she points out, resigned to her reassignment. It was almost inevitable rather than a possibility. “What happens to R and D?”

“That’s up to you,” Jack tells her. “With your experience, SG-1 could revert to your command. Or Mitchell can keep command and you can keep an eye on R and D in between missions.”

Sam considers it briefly. It’s a conciliatory gesture or, at least, a disguised one. Her front line position never sat well with the Pentagon. She’s a resource to them which they didn’t want to lose off-world. By asking her to split her focus, giving her the leeway to train for command positions, they are admitting what she already knew. The reassignment is a step back.

“You can tell ‘em to shove it,” Jack counters. He’s as pissed as she feels, but considering she can’t go to Hayes, they’re stuck.

“No,” Sam breathes out. Military base or not, maybe it’s the familiarity of spending more than a decade in and out of here, but the SGC feels like home. She’ll cope with the transfer and will be more determined to hang on to the personal benefits she, they, deserve.

“The paperwork will be processed overnight,” Jack says with some finality.

Sam nods even though he can’t see her. She closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them, she glances over her shoulder at the door. “Are you due in Colorado anytime soon?”

She only just manages to keep the whine out of her voice.

“A couple of days,” Jack replies, surprising her. She releases the breath she’s holding. “I wrangled next weekend from the President, barring an intergalactic incident.” He pauses. “Luckily, I’ll be close if one occurs.”

Sam can hear his smirk through the phone. They’ll be fine, they’ll talk in person. They talk for a few more minutes, steering the conversation towards her mission report and Daniel’s status, before saying goodnight. They won’t talk until he arrives in town. They need to observe the chain of command and this call will be a rare occurrence. It’s disrespectful to Landry if they did so without due cause.

888

Cassie puts her textbook away and screws her nose up at the washing up in the sink. It’s so much easier to do it when she shares the task with Sam. Cassie glances at the clock and wonders whether her aunt is actually back on Earth. Since Janet’s death, her anxiety is heightened when Sam goes through the Gate. It got so bad while she was still in Colorado, Cassie refused to talk about it. She couldn’t ask Sam to give up her job because of her fear. However, they both knew why Sam dropped everything to return to the SGC two days ago.

Jack checked in with her once, making sure she was eating, going to school. He would’ve told her if something happened to Sam. He couldn’t go into specifics, but he sounded okay. Stressed, but okay.

She sighs and moves over to the sink. Rummaging through the plates, she puts the plug in the hole and starts the faucet. She squirts the soap into the running water and watches the bubbles grow. Grabbing the sponge, she starts washing her dirty dishes. She’s elbow deep in bubbles when her phone starts buzzing on the counter behind her. Swearing, she wipes her hands on a towel to answer it.

“Hello.”

“It’s Sam.”

Cassie closes her eyes to stave off the tears of relief she feels prickling. She breathes in deeply, reigns in the myriad of feelings that have been building for the last forty-eight hours. She breathes out slowly. “Hi,” she says, hating the broken quality to her voice. She wants to be supportive, this is difficult enough as it is for Sam.

“Cassie,” Sam replies gently. She conveys so much with her name, warm, nurturing, motherly, and Cassie balls her hands up to hold onto her control.

“I miss you,” she admits, feeling too much like the child who walked through the Gate after losing everyone she knew. “That came out wrong.”

“No, it didn’t,” Sam assures her warmly, nonplussed. “I miss you too.”

“Are you staying there?” Cassie hates how small and shallow she sounds.

“Yeah,” she sighs. “If you want to keep the apartment-.”

“Can I come to see you?” Cassie blurts out.

Silence follows her outburst, and Cassie can imagine Sam blinking at the phone and assessing her state of anxiety. Her anxiety has been simmering for days. Sam knows her too well if she tries to deny it. She doesn’t know if she means to stay or just for a few days. All Cassie knows is she wants to make sure Sam settles back into Colorado.

“We can talk about it,” Sam promises.

“Okay,” Cassie nods. “Do you need me to send you anything?”

Sam laughs at this. Cassie doesn’t know what’s funny. “Yeah, there are a couple of things in my room.”


	14. Epilogue

The following Friday, Jack knocks on her front long after the sun has gone down. When Sam pulls it open, she’s dressed in well-worn pyjamas pants and a dark blue jumper. Her growing blonde hair is clipped back. She gives him a soft, tired smile as she leans against the door. She looks like home.

“I wasn’t expecting you till tomorrow.”

Jack raises his eyebrows, glancing past her to the living room. “Am I interrupting?”

She chuckles, shaking her head. “Only unpacking.” She drops her attention to the bag of takeout he’s holding. “Food?”

“Chinese,” he confirms. “Does this mean I get to come in?”

She eyes the duffel slung over his other shoulder, hesitantly asking, “You’re staying for the weekend?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“Then you better get in here,” Sam all but orders him, her eyes darkening.

Jack crosses the threshold, swinging the takeout onto the hall table before pulling Sam into his arms. She buries her head into the crook of his neck while holding onto him just as tightly. He brushes his lips against her forehead.

“You had a close one today,” Jack tells her. It’s a miracle he made it out of DC tonight after the run around Ba’al gave them, but he didn’t want to leave it another night before he saw her. He drove here once he was finally free of the Pentagon. He hasn’t even changed out of his blues.

Sam hums in agreement and burrows further into his embrace. He refuses to fixate on missing her anymore, it’s distracting instead of constructive. For both of them. Jack plans on making the most of the next forty-eight hours, relishing the time they have together before he returns to DC. His fingers move over her jumper, feeling her curves, trying to pull her closer. She’s pressed against him, chest to chest, hip to hip. Their hold lingers for a moment longer before Sam pulls back to look at him, to take him in.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” She leans into him, their foreheads meeting briefly before their lips find one another. It’s a hello, a relief after the upheaval of the last week let alone the shit storm of today.

“Come on, let's eat,” he says, kissing her forehead once more and drawing his hands over her arms and shoulders. Sam sighs softly and nods as she leads the way back into her house, grabbing the take out from the table.

“Do you want to change?” She asks, pointing at her bedroom as they pass. She looks over her shoulder, dragging her eyes over his uniform. “Not that I don’t appreciate the view.”

Jack cocks an eyebrow at her, decidedly smug. “Really?” He loves her in her blues, but, until now, he never thought he’d get away with voicing his opinion. “Right back atch’ya, Colonel.”

Sam rolls her eyes as he ducks into her room to change. He flicks the light on, yet he doesn’t pay attention to the few boxes under the window or her furniture. Siler’s niece moved in with someone she met from her job. He listens to Sam continue into the kitchen as he puts his bag on the chair in the corner. He pulls out the pair of jeans and the black shirt he packed.

“There are hangers in the wardrobe for your uniform,” Sam calls from the kitchen as he’s looking for just that.

“Thanks,” he calls back. He changes quickly, feeling oddly domestic with how at ease he is in her bedroom. He imagines this is what it would be like to come home to her regularly. With his uniform hanging in her wardrobe, he stows his bag under the chair and joins Sam in the kitchen. “Hey,” he says, craning his head around her open fridge door.

“Beer?” He guesses it’s a rhetorical question as she pulls two bottles out.

“Sure,” Jack takes one from her. They take the cartons and drinks over to the sofa. “You have fun playing with NID today?”

The smirk she tosses his way is partway between exasperation and affection. “Barrett asked if I was single.”

Jack stops as she sits on one end, he’s only half-sure she’s screwing with him. Jack sits at the other end and places his bottle on the coffee table. “Did he now?”

“Yeah,” she replies, way too happy for his liking. She likes screwing with him. That territorial spark ignited by interest from someone much younger, much more suitable for her. “I told him I wasn’t exactly single.”

Well, that’s downright confusing and he hopes Barrett was equally confounded when she said it to him. It must show on his face because she laughs at him, carefree and melodic. He slumps down with a sigh. “Poor guy,” Jack comments. Jack half means it, he knows what it’s like to be that guy. Most people fall in love with her within minutes of meeting her.

“He’ll live,” Sam drawls. “What else am I supposed to say? I don’t want him to keep asking me out or ask me for details.”

He glances over at her and sees genuine curiosity. She doesn’t want to out them to the world or Barrett. Sam tilts her head at him. She’s uncomfortable with Barrett’s interest. Barrett’s persistence is one of the qualities which has helped him clean up the NID. Jack doesn’t doubt her feelings for him. They may not have said love to each other, but he knows. She once told him she wanted to have her job, the life she wants and who she wants to live it with. She once told him she wants him and everything that goes with him. At the time he was overwhelmed with what that meant.

Since then, even with the changes over the last week, they’ve figured out they work. They made DC and Nevada work when they were nurturing their developing relationship. Discretion will be more difficult with Sam stationed at the SGC, more people know them in Colorado, but they will make this work. He’s certain of that.

“Hey, we don’t have to tell anyone anything,” Jack says softly. He reaches out and takes her hand in his. She slides her fingers between his. They’ve been through so much, waited so long, to give up now. They’ve both had doubts, but none of them has been about each other.

“I just panicked a little, no one’s asked me that and I swear he knew I was talking about us,” she shakes her head. “Can you imagine..?”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Jack squeezes her hand. “We went into this knowing there were still risks,” Jack starts. Hayes will only step in if there’s a complaint.

“Our job is based on risks,” she counters. “Even though it spooked me, it felt nice.” He frowns at her. Sam smiles slightly, flushing. “It was nice admitting I have someone even if I can’t say who.”

“Sweet,” Jack huffs and presses a kiss into her hair. She leans her head onto his shoulder. He wonders if it’s the right time to tell her he loves her. Maybe she’ll tell him she loves him too. Maybe she’ll bolt. Maybe she’ll parrot his line about knowing back to him. He smirks. Maybe she’ll tell him he doesn’t have to tell her, he’s shown her. Just like she’s shown him. He knows.

The Ori are beginning a war, one they’ll fight. They’ll do what is necessary. They have a duty they pledged to uphold. They love the job and everything it’s given them. Without it, they probably would never have met. They made it through one war wanting each other. They can make it through another with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am going to leave Dangling Threads. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the support, kudos and comments. If you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
